Lover Seeked
by RoseyFox
Summary: Two mysterious female vampires show up in Caldwell and they have some guts. One claims to be Wrath's sister. Is this true and what's with her strange bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

Lover Seek

Chapter 1

Tahlly's heart was pounding as she ran down the dark, wet alley. She was hot on the heels of her partner in crime, Slaughter. Slaughter long black hair flapped behind her. Gun shots fired behind them and shouting. "Stop!"

Tahlly's white bangs flopped in front of her eyes. She blew a breath to clear her vision. "They seemed really pissed." Tahlly panted. "Of course, but these small fries got nothing on my brother." Slaughter retorted, she held the dagger close to her chest.

The alley lead out to Trade street. They took a sharp left only to ran into two linebackers. "Hand it over girly." The blonde instructed. "Fuck you." Slaughter growled dematerializing behind the men. They stared Tahlly down until she did the same.

They ran down tenth, faster than before. Tahlly's lungs were really beginning to burn. Now there was four men behind them. "You know we're a few crazy mofos for messing with these guys." Tahlly explained as they went down another alley.

The rain began to fall harder. "Makes life more fun if you're crazy." Slaughter replied as they stopped in front of a wall. Tahlly was in front of Slaughter. Two more men joined the group. "Give us the dagger and will won't kill you." One of the voices commended.

"Not yet pretty boy." Slaughter laughed as Tahlly closed her eyes. Two huge black angel wings shouted from Tahlly's back. The men grasped and took a step back. Tahlly took Slaughter's hand and took off to the sky. "Shoot them down!" Someone shouted.

"We don't want to hurt them." The blonde responded. "To hell we don't!" The young old snapped firing off a round but missed. "Come on you can do better than that. Come on we'll go slow try and catch us." Tahlly taunted. She feel over the alley towards the main street. The headed north.

The warriors jumped in their cars and began to chase. "I can't believe you let your dagger get stolen." Zsadist snapped at Qhuinn. "Fell for another pretty face?" Vio asked smirking. "Shut up! Those two aren't females." Qhuinn snapped.

They seem to flying towards the mansion." Rhage said as Tohrment took a left on to the highway. "No they're just pulling us away from the city and the humans." Tohr replied. "V can you pick up their thoughts?" Butch asked turning to his partner in crime. "I can hear some of their thoughts. They just keep thinking 'got to get there before their caught us." V explained.

"What the hell is that female? An angel?" Butch asked. "Could be." Rhage replied. "I thought only our man Lassiter was an angel." Butch siad. "There's a couple of angels. She could be one or something else." V said. "Hell if vampire exist why not angels?" Rhage commented.

"I'm calling Lassiter and Wrath. Tell them to keep the shellans in the house and be outside with glocks." V said flipping open his phone. He dialed Wrath's personal number. The King was pissed of course. "He's not happy, but he'll be waiting for us."

"The wind is fierce." Tahlly laughed as she brought Slaughter closer to her destination. "We're almost there. Just a little father Tahlly." Slaughter exclaimed. Tahlly could feel exhaustion setting in. But she couldn't stop until their reach their goal.

Gun shots began to rang out. Tahlly swerved to the left then right trying to dodge the bullets. It's not easy to dodge in the air. "Ha! We're here! I can see him!" Slaughter exclaimed happily. "Don't move so much." Tahlly said as Slaughter continued to wiggle. Another round was fired off.

This time Tahlly couldn't dodge, she was too focused on not dropping Slaughter. A .22 mm hit Tahlly's left wing, then again. "Dammit!" Tahlly cursed as they began to lose altitude, fast. She brought Slaughter closer to her body and turned over to her back. "Are you alright?" Slaughter asked as Tahlly wrapped her up in a cocoon. "Yeah just fine, let's just hope we close to the mansion." Tahlly said smiling down at Slaughter.

The ground meet her back with a loud, hard thump! She skidded for a few yards and kicked up a dust cloud. "Go get them." Tahlly whispered unwrapping her wings. Slaughter was untouched, not a scratch on her. She got up and faced the two males with glocks.

She consider one as the man she had been chasing for centuries, he king of the race, Wrath. The other seemed a little familiar. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Wrath growled pointing his gun at her. 'His sight has worsen.' She thought frowning. This was going to make it harder.

The three SUVs of brother pulled up and unloaded. They all did the same Wrath pointing their weapons at her, a few were locked on to Tahlly. "I know it doesn't' seem like it, but we come in peace. I just came to find my brother." Slaughter said throwing the dagger at Wrath's feet. "We're not a search party." Wrath growled.

"Let me explain. My brother is a warrior." Slaughter said holding her hands up where they could see them. "And who exactly is your brother?" Wrath growled stepping closer towards Slaughter keeping the gun up. "My brother,...my brother is you Wrath." Slaughter said.

They warriors grasped and cursed. "You,...you can't be my sister died a long time ago. "Wrath said lowering his gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yes I am. I'm Slaughter. I didn't die that night. If you want proof I'll give you some. But I rather do it inside. The cold will get to my...friend." Slaughter said taking a step forward. "You attack us then ask for a room?!" Qhuinn exclaimed. "Shhh! Kid!" Tohr scolded.

"Please it was my idea. She was just following orders." Slaughter said. "Wrath growled as he looked over at the creature. Her wings were still out and one of them was bleeding. "Vio go get a crash chart. No on is to touch them or say anything to neither of them until I'm finish speaking to the both of them got me?" Wrath ordered turning to face his brothers. They nodded and stepped back.

Vio and Doc Jane should arrived with the crash chart. Vio lifted the winged girl on the chart. She looked pretty bad. Her friend make over to her. She squeezed her hand. "It's alright Angel. They're going to take care of you." Slaughtered said leaning over her so Angel could see her. "Her name is Angel sir." Slaughter informed Vio.

"Alright, we'll take care of her." Vio said wheeling into the mansion. Wrath walked towards the house and Slaughter followed, with the brothers behind her. This made her a little uneasy but kept her eyes on her brother. He took her into his office and locked the door.

What proof do you have?" Wrath asked getting straight to busy. 'This would be easier if he till had his eyesight.' She thought taking a deep breath. "What the hell did you just think?" Wrath growled. 'Oh crap!' She thought grasping. "Sorry, but my eyesight is also deterging so I know you're must be pretty bad. If only you could see me you would know." Slaughter said.

"I have poof of several documents, birth records, dental, you name it." Slaughter said sitting in one of the extremely small chairs and crossing one leg over the other. "Those documents can be forged and faked. "Then a blood sample perhaps. Seriously do you think I could tract you down without some kind of bound. This place isn't easy to find." Slaughter said folding her hands together. Wrath flipped his lens off his nose

"Fine show me the papers and I'll get someone in here with a kit." He growled. She removed several papers from the inside of her leather jacket. He opened the door and growled at Vishous. "Go get me a blood kit, two of them then get your ass in here with a magnifying glass." He ordered. A secret smile slide across Slaughter's face.

"She's already losing conscious. Get her on IV sat." Jane ordered Vio. They began to race around Angel. "Can you remove a bullet from her wing?" Vio asked as he got the IV secured. "It went though her wing, there's nothing to remove. We just have to stop the bleeding." Jane informed him. "Since do wings bleed like this?" Vio asked as he handed her a needle and thread.

"Since when do vampire's have wings?" Jane retorted. The machine beeped quietly as they worked. Vio took care of her healing wounds. He noticed several of her bruises were getting darker. "Odd." Vio muttered. Jane removed her mask after a half a hour. "I bandaged the injured area. Did you say she retracted them before?" Jane asked washing her hands.

"Yeah, well I know she didn't have her wings when the chase started two hours ago, once we cornered them the emerged and they took flight." Vio siad drying his hands. "Are you guys sure she's a vampire?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes, she smell of vampire and she has fangs." Vio said sitting on a stool.

"Yes but that doesn't mean anything,... Mhhh I can't draw blood without her permission so it's a mystery until she awakes." Jane said going over the chart and looking back over her handy work. "Oh and to answer your unasked question, that was the first time I've worked on a wing." Jane said not looking up from her charts.

Vicious looked up from the desk and up at Wrath then Slaughter. "They're real, all these papers are genuine. The signatures match perfectly. This is your father's signature on her birth certificate." Vio said looking straight at Slaughter. He was trying to read her mind. But it seems everything he ask she was telling the truth. He got no vibe she was lying or misleading them.

"Is there still a need for a blood test?" Slaughter asked tilting her head. Wrath look over to her. "How did you escape the massacre?" He asked kneeling beside her. He put his hands around hers. She had been so tiny last time he had seen her.

She was only a child barely 10 at the time. "My Angel of course." She said sounding wistful. "What? What do you mean?" He asked feeling her face. The transition had been good to her it seemed, but he could feel the wear of time as well. "My friend Angel. She lead me though a passage only she and her mother knew of. It lead to the attic." Slaughter explained putting her hand on his.

"Oh sweet virgin! Slaughter!" He said hugging her. He hated to get this emotional, she did she but,...this was an exception. 'It's alright I'm back that's al that matters." She coughed the male in the room bothered her. "Yes of course. You have to met my shellan oh and your nephew." Wrath siad standing to his full height. "I have a nephew?!" Slaughter exclaimed standing up.

She nearly came to Wrath's shoulders. She reminded Vicious of the bodyguard at ZeroSum. 'Virgin their could be cousins.' He thought as he gathered his supplies. Slaughter wasn't tiny, she looked like she took take any male, maybe even a brother. Vio excused himself from the room to be attacked by the brothers.

"Ask him, it's his news to tell. I thought it would be obvious from the lack of gun shots." Vio growled. They looked at his back then towards the office. "First can we check on Angel?" Slaughter asked as they exited the office. "The winged one?" Wrath asked. "Yes, she's ,my friend and my _Ahstrux nohtrum_." Slaughter said.

"Father made sure you were well taken care of didn't he?" Wrath asked as he lead them towards the clinic. "She might not have looked it last time you saw her but she's a great protector. She's fiercely loyal and over protective." Slaughter chuckled. '_She probably not accepted in many places. Wings usually mean angels and not all angels are good_.' Wrath thought.

"She's not an angel, or that's what she says." Slaughter said. Jane was the only one left when they arrived at the clinic. "How is she?" Slaughter asked going over to Angel's body. "She'll be fine as long as she doesn't try to fly. She should be up by dawn." Jane siad putting the file down. "Jane this is Slaughter, the patient's friend and my sister." Wrath said smiling.

"Ahhh I see. Well then I leave you, Slaughter, in charge. She'll need help with the bandaging." Jane said handing Slaughter a roll of bandages. "And welcome to the family." Jane smiled at her as V appeared behind them. Slaughter went over and took Angel's hand. Angel unconscious squeezed her hand. "No you rest, you deserve it." Slaughter whispered.

"Do you want to stay here until dawn?" Wrath asked slowly approaching the bed. Slaughter stared down at Angel as if to guard her reaction. "No, she would want me to see the rest of my new family...our new family." Slaughter said letting go of Angel's hand. She pushed a patch of white hair out of Angel's eye.

Wrath lead her up the stairs to the main house and up to the second floor. "This house is pretty big." Slaughter commented. "It gets easy to get around once you learn the lay out." Wrath chuckled. He knocked on the door before he opened it. "Come in!" A female voice shouted.

They went in and a beautiful creature greeted them on the other side. "Why did you knock?" She asked raising her eyebrow until she as Slaughter. "Leelan this is my sister, Slaughter. This is my shellan Beth." Wrath said sidestepping so Beth could get a better view. "Nice to meet you." Slaughter said holding out her hand.

"You too." She said looking back and forward between the two. "My you two look a lot alike." Beth said. "Thank you." Slaughter said smiling. "Hey guys last meal is being served." A young male said coming up. 'He look like his father.' Slaughter thought. "This must be your son." Slaughter said grinning. "Yes, this is Darius." Wrath said.

"He looks just like you did when you were younger." Slaughter said peering at the boy. "I thought you said your eyesight was bad. "Wrath said. "Yes, I can't see nearly as well as most vampires but I still have most of my sight, besides the similar is too strong not to see." Slaughter said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After dinner Slaughter went down to the clinic. It was nearly an hour to dawn. She wanted to make sure Angel woke up. She could hear voices of males as they passed by. She heard a door and figured they must have been another section with extra bedrooms.

She sighed and thought how nice a bed would feel against her weary body. It had been so long since they had slept on a decent bed. Hotel beds just didn't cut it sometimes. Slaughter began to nod off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. Angel will understand if you went and laid down. If she wakes up we'll give her a bedroom next to yours." Wrath said Slaughter shook her head. "She might freak if she wakes up to see me gone. And she won't be happy if she has a room next to mine. She takes her job so seriously. She'll want to go in the room." Slaughter said standing up.

Wrath smiled and shook his head. "She takes her job seriously huh? Well she can relax a little here. No one will attack you here." Wrath said placing a hand on her shoulder. Slaughter smiled up at him. "Okay I guess I can at least see the room." Slaughter said sighing deeply.

What felt like days later Angel's system kicked back on. She could hear no noises but an running air conditioner. She felt no other presence in the room or within 50 feet. Pain trickled into her body. She opened her eyes to see a sterile white clinic. She sat up and felt her wings spasm in pain. 'Damn that fall was harder than I thought it would be.' She thought.

She slung her legs off the crash cart and slowly to the ground. She looked around the quiet clinic. "Slaughter?" Angel called out. No answer, of course. She decided to check herself before pushing it and aggravating the injuries. She saw no cuts or deep wounds, but she had bruising. 'Of course there's bruises. I always burse.'

Then she searched her wings. 'The bones will heal by tomorrow.' She thought. She called out for Slaughter again. She decided to search for her. She shivered to realize she was only in thin hospital gown. She looked around and saw her jeans on a t-shirt on another crash cart. She figured her shirt had been cut to get at her injured wings. She slipped into the jeans and over sized shirt.

The clock on the wall indicated it was nearly 5 am. So she quietly crept out of the clinic and into a gym. Normality she would have loved to check out the machines but she needed to focus. She continued across the gym. Her are feet barely making any noise.

She felt a bit light headed as she got to a tunnel. It looked like optical allusion, like it went forever. She scanned the tunnel and felt no one approaching. Her stomach growled breaking her focus, when was the last time she ate? She had no time to worry about that. She ran down the tunnel and ran smack into a set of stairs.

She flew up those as well then stopped at a door. She pressed her ear to the door. She heard no foot steps so she carefully opened the door. A huge living room the lead into a huge kitchen was laid in front of her. She stepped though the door to realize there was a stair case above her.

The smell of food drift towards her. In haled deeply and her stomach growled in protest. Then she picked up on Slaughter's scent. She looked up the grand stair case. She could hear the floor board creaking and foot steps of multiply people.

She rather not run into any of the brothers. Just in case Slaughter didn't convince them. Or if they hadn't been informed of the chance of their status. She looking took the stairs one at a time. She could hear the noises settle down as she got near the top. She quickly poked her head around the corner. She saw no one in the hall.

But that didn't mean they were by they doors waiting for her. 'Damn it! I wish I could fly, they'll hear my footsteps.' Angel thought as she stepped into the hall. Angel smelt the air again. 'Great she's at the other end of the hall.' Angel thought and she quiet and slowly took a step forward.

She got passed the first few doors, each smelled of a different male and female. 'So many couple in one house... Great." Angel thought rolling her eyes. She finally made it to Slaughter's door and tried the knob. It was locked. "Fuck!" She breathed jiggling the handle. She let go of the knob and knocked. She looked around to see if any of the brothers were emerging.

Slaughter opened the door and Angel nearly dove into the room. Slaughter laughed and hut the door. "Cool your jets. It's all cool. No one is gonna hurt me, or you for that matter." Slaughter said. Angel scouted out the room and until she saw there was no threat in the room did she relax and sit in a chair in the corner.

"So they believed you?" Angel whispered. "Yes, I knew they would. You still to stop worrying. He's my brother he wouldn't harm his sister. And most of the brothers are gentlemen." Slaughter said sitting on the bed.

She flopped back and sighed. "You should sit on this bed it's great." Slaughter laughed. "I will if you move over, you're hogging it all." Angel said walking over to the bed. "Oh! How are your wings?" Slaughter asked not moving. Angel shrugged and replied. "Hmm a little sore but they should be fine in a few days." "Do you want me to help change the dressing?" Slaughter asked closing her eyes.

"Yeah in the morning. SO are you gonna move?" Angel asked. "Nope, you can use the bed next door. In fact that entire room is for you to use." Slaughter sighed getting off the bed. "Umm thanks but wouldn't it be safer if..."Angel asked but Slaughter cut her off by placing an hand on her head.

"We're in the king's mansion. We're surrounded by brothers. We're in the safest place in the world. You being next door won't kill neither of us." Slaughter said. Angel looked down and nodded. "Okay now let's get you in bed. You have to be exhausted." Slaughter said guiding Angel to the door. "Me what about you?" Angel whispered.

"I got a few winks but I wanted to make sure you got to your bed okay. Now get some sleep. See ya tomorrow." Slaughter said showing her the room. Angel saw a set of pjs on a chair for her. But she really didn't care much for lace. She flopped on to the bed, regretting it after the wave of spasms from her wings. She took in a deep breath and fell asleep.

Sometime later Angel was awoken by the door. She peered though the darkness to see an old man with some kind of bag in his arm. He made his way around the room towards the window. Angel jumped up and sized the man. "Don't even think about opening that window." She hissed wrapping her arm around his neck.

"M-Miss I was just put...putting your clothes away." He coughed. She turned red and released him. "M-My clothes?" She shuttered. "Yes the Sire had me ran out and supply clothes for you and Miss Slaughter." The man said showing her a pair of dark jeans. She took them from him still deep red.

"I'm sorry,...I'm just jumpy. Thank you." She said. She made her way towards the bed and sat back down. "Could we keep this a secret?" She asked. "Of course miss. Being a little jumpy in natural. Did you sleep well?" He asked. "Yes I did, what is your name?" She asked. "My name? It's Fritz mam." He said bowing deeply. He seemed greatly honored she had asked.

"Are you the head doggen?" She asked resting her head in her hand. "Yes mam, I've Sire for many years." He said smiling at her. "Could you toss me the red shirt?" She asked. He put down the bag and brought it over to her. "Here you go." He said as she took it. "Thank you, I'll put the rest away. Thank you Fritz." She said standing up.

He nodded and left shutting the door behind him. She got dressed and went next door. She knocked on Slaughter's door but got no answer. She peeked inside to see Slaughter still asleep. She sighed and shut the door. She quietly and slowly descended the stairs. She could hear the voices coming from behind a door.

"So you're one of the new housemates?" Someone behind asked. She turned to see a strange big man. He had several pierces, he wore black leather and sunglasses. He had a tan, odd for their race, he almost glowed in fact. "Umm yes I'm Angel." She said holding her hand out. Only her closest friend could call her by her real name.

He seemed to eye the chains around her neck. She put her hand up to her neck and played with the longer of the two chains. "I'm Lassiter." He said shaking her hand. An awkward silence stretch between them. "You know no one here will judge you. You can go talk to them." He said stepping pass her. She stared at the back of his head with an incredulous look.

"I never said they would." She muttered following him towards the door. He just walked towards the door, the room on the other side was a kitchen. A huge kitchen in fact, where a couple of males were standing around an island with a spread of food. Lassiter walked pass the pair into other room. The men looked up to her, their faces loosing their expressions where they saw her.

Let's face it she was a huge attraction right now. 'I should have put my wings away, but they hurt so much this morning.' She thought hiding her eyes behind her bangs. She looked down and tried to back out of the room when her stomach began to growl. The older male smiled and took a step towards her. He had a brilliant smile, he reminded her of the movies she had seen in the theater. His blonde hair didn't help either he looked perfect for the movies.

"No need to be so shy. You're a guest here, come and get some food." He said holding his hand out to her. She stepped slowly towards him and the towards the food. 'Sweet Virgin when was the last time I ate?' She thought. They had all sort of cheeses and meats on the island. "Where you making sandwiches?" She asked.

"Yes do you want one?" The red head asked handing her one he had just finished making. She nodded and took it. She tried not to scarf it down. It tastes so good. "I'm Blay and this is Rhage." The red head said pointing to himself then the larger male.

"I'm Angel nice to meet you." She said when she finishing the sandwich. "May I have another?" She asked Rhage laughed throwing his head back. "Yes of course! We don't starve anyone here. Eat until you're full female." Rhage said pushing a plate towards her. '_Acting so meek and mild. No Ahstrux Nohtrum is this shy_.' Rhage thought watching her carefully.

'_Why are they being so nice? I thought their would still be mad for the stole dagger_.' Angel said finishing the second sandwich. Blay had went to the fridge and got her a soda. She thanked him and drank it down. She put the empty can down and smiled up at Blay. But kept her eyes behind her bangs. Then she blurt and blushed.

"Excuse me." They both laughed and Blay patted her back. "It's alright." He laughed. '_I don't get it, I would still be mad_.' She thought slowing down. He got her another soda. She would try her best to avoid the young warrior who their had taken the dagger from.

"How long have you served your master?" Blay asked making her choke on her soda. She had excepted that. "Ummm I don't know I kinda lose count. Almost three hundreds years now." Angel said putting her fingers on the short chain and then tracing the crest on the tag.

She had never gotten the tattoo, she had been given the chain when she received the job but the tattoo was to wait until after Slaughter transition. Some would argue she wasn't fully licensed but none had said it to her face. '_Mhhh Wrath's parents have been dead nearly three years, but almost anyone knows that_.' Rhage thought.

"Thank you Rhage and Blay it was delicious." Angel said after the third sandwich. 'Man this girl can eat.' Blay thought finishing his fourth sandwich. 'Okay that wasn't so bad. I'm still alive.' Angel thought throwing the can of soda away. "I'm sorry." She said then headed out of the room.

"For what?" Blay called after her. Rhage grabbed his arm and pulled him back to him. She didn't response and just headed back upstairs. She avoided two females as she reached the top. She kept her eyes down again as ducked around them. She went into her room where she stayed until dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slaughter didn't wake up until the shutters rose for the evening. She sat up and saw the room had been sacked with new clothes. She got dressed and went to check on Tahlly. She knocked on the door. "Come in!" Tahlly shouted. She knew who it was. Slaughter entered the room to see Tahlly was looking out the window.

"You hungry Tahlly?" Slaughter asked walking up. Slaughter was nearly a head taller than Tahlly. She was thicker too, much more powerful. The roles should have really have been reversed. Tahlly had been a wonderful bodyguard the ten years before she hit her transition. "I ate awhile go. I really don't want to go to dinner." Tahlly confused sighing. "Why?"

Tahlly told what happened at lunch. Slaughter patted the top of head. "Tahlly you worry too much. Just be yourself." She smiled down at Tahlly. "I'm still not that hungry." She muttered looking down. "Then sat up here. I'll be fine in this house." Slaughter said heading for the door.

"And you won't leave the house?" Tahlly asked turning to see Slaughter's back. "I promise, if I do I'll come get you, Tahlly." Slaughter said shutting the door behind her. She took three steps and stopped at the stairs and whispered "Three...two...one." "Slaughter wait!" Tahlly exclaimed coming out of her room. Slaughter grinned and turned to face her. "Change your mind?"

Tahlly nodded and followed Slaughter downstairs. They entered the dinning room. Everyone was already seated and waiting for them. All their eyes turned to them. Slaughter smiled and apologized for being late. Tahlly walked in front of Slaughter and pulled out her chair for her. She kept her facade up well. She wasn't gonna let anyone get to her.

Slaughter smiled at her and his wife. "Good evening brother." He nodded a replied and then the server's began to bring the food in. Slaughter could see Tahlly twitch as a plate was sat in front of her. "Relax..." She whispered leaning over to her. All the males introduce themselves and their wives. The conversations ensue some were discussing about same game that was on t.v others were discussing something about homework.

A male with dark blue eyes, Tohrment, was discussing training with the young male their had stolen the dragger from, Qhuinn. "Is the gym open to everyone?" Slaughter asked making the conversations halt. "Yes it is." Tohr replied. Slaughter smiled at him. "You know how to fight?" Qhuinn asked glaring at them.

"Yes she does." Angel barked. All eyes shifted to her and she seemed to squirm. 'Still the same Tahlly. She hasn't seemed to change a bit.' Wrath thought eyeing Tahlly. '_This I want to see_.' Qhuinn thought. Angel glared up at him and death glared him. He stared at her in wonder. '_Are her eyes silver?_' He thought then she looked away.

"If you wish to train go ahead. It open to all." Tohr said smiling at Slaughter. She noticed how sad his eyes were even when he smile. '_He must have lost his shellan_.' She thought noticing he was the one brother without one. Yet she could detect a small hint of a female. "Thank you Tohrment." She said smiling at him.

After dinner Slaughter and Angel went down to the clinic. Jane had asked to reexamine Tahlly. "I'm fine, just a little sore." Tahlly said backing away. She hated doctors, at least it was a woman doctor. "Angel go see her. It'll do you good." Slaughter said pushing her forward. Tahlly looked back but Slaughter had already headed out to the mat.

"If you're going to practice we better make sure your body is up to it." Jane said as their entered the office. "I was wondering if I could get a blood sample." Jane said as Angel sat on the table. "Why? It does no good. It won't prove anything. I have no living relatives and as you can obviously see I'm more than just vampire." Angel shot off.

Jane glared up form her charts. "So that's a no. Alright then let me examine your wings." Jane said putting the chart down. Tahlly laid down and let Jane go out it.As Slaughter waited for Tahlly she began to warm up. She looked around the room and decided their better not tear anything up. "This stuff is nice." She muttered. She hated to get rusty and living a relaxed life could lead to that.

She had been jump roping for about ten minutes when Tahlly entered the room. "How did it go?" She asked stopping. Tahlly gave her the don't-you-fucking-ask-look. "It sucked as usually." She blew out a breath. "Well can you practice?" Slaughter asked. "She didn't say I couldn't so I think so." "Miss. Slaughter may I see you? Wrath wanted me to give you a look over as well."

Slaughter looked up as her grin fell. "Do it, it'll be good for you." Tahlly mocked. Slaughter walked over and sat on the table. She didn't have any grievance against doctors. "May I take a blood sample?" She asked holding up a needle. Slaughter agreed and Jane began her questioning.

"Is this going to help prove my case? That I'm Wrath's sister." Slaughter asked as Jane began to draw blood. "Yes we'll run all the tests but it'll take two weeks." Jane said. She smiled up at her. "Wrath will heard nothing of you waiting for the tests. He'll keep you here." Jane said smiling up at her. "I didn't worry about that. I know I'm right." Slaughter said.

Tahlly paced around the gym slowly. She didn't a good enough look last night and she needed to keep something off her night. Once she was out they began to spar, first with just hands. They were down they for most of the night.

"Are they watching us?" Tahlly whispered blocking a middle punch. "Yes, I guess they're not accustom to females fighting." Slaughter said throwing another punch. Then Tahlly began to deliver the punches. "Males." She hissed throwing in a kick. "Don't let them get to you. Besides I sense some lust in that direction." Slaughter smiled.

"Yeah for you, dark hair and eyes always get the male." Tahlly said throwing another punch. Slaughter blocked and stepped back signaling a break. "Weapons next?" Tahlly asked gulping down her water. "Maybe." Slaughter turned to the lucking males and shouted. "Hey! If you want to practice don't let us hog the gym. Better yet join us."

"Slaughter!" Tahlly hissed. "You can kick any males' ass." Slaughter whispered. "A male yes a brother no." Tahlly hissed. "I know you can protect me from anything." John, Qhuinn and Tohr came forward. "Mh you're awfully strong for a female." Qhuinn growled. 'Great it's him.' Tahlly thought. "Well it comes from years from of experience." Slaughter said drinking some of her water and smirking. "Really I love to see what you can do."

"Qhuinn we aren't suppose to fight females." Tohr said grabbing his shoulder. "I thank you for the offer but I rather not fight a female." Thor said bowing in respect. "It's alright, it's understandable." Slaughter said bowing in return. "I got floored by this female! I want to show her in a fair fight I would beat her." Qhuinn growled.  
"Yes and we all know it so you don't have to prove it." Tohr said squeezing Qhuinn shoulder. "Whatever let's you sleep at night warrior." Angel said crossing her arms. "Angel." Slaughter warned. "Watch your mouth." Qhuinn growled. "We invited you to a practice come on just a quick round. Then you can have your peace." Angel said.

_'Whoa she pulled a totally 360. Something tells me we stuck a nerve. It's know males are more powerful than females_.' Tohr thought stepping back to let Qhuinn go. "Fine but only five minutes anymore than that and you might not get up." Qhuinn smirked. Slaughter grabbed Angel's shoulder and pulled her back. "No one is challenging you or your power. You don't have to fight." Slaughter explained.

"Oh I know I just don't want him walking all over you nor me just because he's a male." Angel whispered. "Warrior I can last a lot longer than 5." Angel replied stepping towards the center of the ring. "It's Qhuinn, remember than." Qhuinn replied. They both got into fighting position but neither remained perfectly still.

_'Fine he wants me to make the first move.' _Angel thought moving in. Qhuinn barely blocked and stepped back. She threw another punch. '_Jeez she's quick. She aiming for vitals. She likes to play hard ball hard?_' Qhuinn thought throwing a kick. She dodged and followed in with one of her own kicks. Qhuinn grabbed her leg and set her to the ground. She followed by another kick to hiss knee.

She escaped his grip and got to her feet. She got back into defensive stand. He quickly got up as well. "You're not as bad as you look." Qhuinn said copying her stand. "I've been fighting since before you were born I better be good. Strength isn't always the answer." Angel said. They went at each other again dodging and blocking attacks.

"Okay that's enough." Slaughter called out coming them stop. Tahlly bowed to Qhuinn. "You're very strong warrior." Angel said. Qhuinn reminded silent as retreated to Tohr. '_She is strong. Much stronger than most females, hell even some males_.' Tohr thought. "Slaughter is stronger than me." Angel informed them point blank.

Slaughter blushed and stood beside Angel. Comparing the two it seemed so odd Angel was the _Ahstrux Nostrum. _Slaughter defiantly looked like she could kick any lesser's ass. "Thank you for the battle." Angel said not breaking eye contact with Qhuinn.

He seemed hypotheses by those silver eyes. "Just don't except it anymore." He growled heading up the stairs. Poor boy being matched up with a female was never a good thing. He would defiantly be drinking something hard tonight at last meal. Tohr thanked the ladies and left the gym as well.

"Why did you battle that male? He didn't challenge you." Slaughter said handing her a towel. "Not verbally, no. But what he was thinking." Angel whispered. "Angel, you can't read people's mind here. Not without their permission." Slaughter scolded. "I didn't do now purpose I just heard it. I'm trying to keep it to myself really." Angel said sighing.

After practicing all night they headed up for last meal. Qhuinn was quiet though out dinner. But Angel wasn't talkive neither. She listened to the males gloat about their night's work. Slaughter conversant for the both of them. The males seemed very interested in the battles she replayed from the old country.

"You don't have much of an accent for someone who's only been here for only 150 years." The male named Vishous said. "Really? I worked hard at trying not to have one. Of course Angel picked it up much faster than me. She's very good with language." Slaughter said making Angel blushed. She hid behind her bangs again staring at her plate.

Angel escorted Slaughter up to her room and made sure she got to bed. She looked around the hall and saw no one around. She tipped toe back downstairs and began to search for the front door. "Looking for something Miss?" Fritz asked nearly making her jump. "Ahhh yes I was looking for the front door.

"Miss you're not leaving us are you?! Dawn is coming!" Fritz exclaimed alarmed. Angel smiled and chuckled. "No,...I just want some fresh air and see the last bit of the moon." Angel said. "Oh, then right this way miss." Fritz said. "Please just Angel, no miss." Angel said following him.

Angel stepped outside and Fritz waited in the doorway. She took a deep breath letting the cold winter air fill her lungs. "Beautiful." She muttered. She turned back and informed Fritz. "You can go back inside, I'll let myself back in. Oh and keep this our secret." She had a sly smile on her face as she began to walk the grounds, enjoying the sound of snow crushing under her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That morning it snowed covering Angel's tracks. It snowed over the next couple of days in fact. None of the brother's seemed to happy about it though. Angel was able to pull her wings in after three days. No one seemed to stare as much. Her and Slaughter continued they're training.

"Hey you two take a break." Wrath said entering the gym. Slaughter and Angel pulled back and bowed to each other. "Angel I wanted to talk to you privately in my office please." Wrath said then turn back to head into the house. Angel glanced at Slaughter who shrugged. "Do you think I did something wrong?" She whispered. "No. I'm sure it's nothing." Slaughter said squeezing her shoulder. Angel took that long walk to Wrath's office.

She knocked on the door taking deep breath. "Come in!" He shouted. He was sitting at that waaay too small desk. There was a woman besides him. Judging by his smile and tone of voice it was his shellan, Beth. Angel had never been much into who was with who. Beth left with her paperwork and Wrath's smile disappeared.

Angel gulped as she took a seat. "Jane informed me you refused the blood test." Wrath said setting his hands on the desk. It creaked under the weight. "There's no reason for it…sir, your highness." Angel said stumbling to be polite. She could be lax around Slaughter but Wrath was different. He was the king and a lot more strict.

"Look I did some digging in areas I don't like to visit and I remember few things. Like your mother and the rumors." Wrath said leveling with her. She seemed frozen for a moment as she sat straight up and got the deer in the headlight look. She cleared her throat.

"There's only three people in this world that know who and what my mother was and I wish to keep it that way." Angel said her voice tight. "I remember the rumors Tahlly." Wrath said making her flinch. "I prefer Angel." She replied. "Well Angel, it's for your best interest to take the test." Wrath said tossing a set of papers on the desk.

Angel growled as she stared up at him. _'I hate being black balled._' She crossed her arms over her chest. When the king ordered you too do something you did it. "Fine I'll take the test ASAP." She said getting up. "I didn't say you could leave." Wrath growled. She sat back down and thought '_Damn it so much for being polite_.'

"I would appreciate it if you didn't challenge my warriors." Wrath said. Angel tried to force back her smile. "You heard about that?" She asked. "The whole house knows about it." "I see, sorry I knew I crossed line." She said. "Don't let it happen again. I know you can go a bit stir crazy and you two wanted to keep in peak condition but don't drag my brothers into it." Wrath said getting up from his desk.

"Now you may go." Wrath said with a smirk. She got up from the chair and headed back down to gym. "Well?" Slaughter asked Angel gave her a I-hate-this-look. She growled a reply and headed into the clinic. "Ohhh." Slaughter say to the air.

Slaughter decided to pay her brother a visit. She walked straight into the office. "Brother of mine we need to talk." Slaughter said shutting the door. "What about?" He asked with a sigh. "I've proven who I am does Angel really…" She began. "Yes she does. My brothers have told me some things and well I might have an answer to her questions."

"Oh,….well then….that's all I wanted to know." Slaughter said then left the room. _'How could he answer those questions?_' Slaughter wondered. She headed down to the gym where Angel waited. "Hey why don't we go outside. It stopped snowing." Angel said getting off the treadmill.

"Sure, I don't know about you but I'm going stir crazy." Slaughter said. They headed upstairs and went outside though the billiard room doors. Angel practical ran once the doors were open. Slaughter chuckled and followed her. Angel stretched out her wings. "Want to go for a trip?" Angel asked floating a foot off the ground.

"Look at that. It's the first time I've seen that female smile." Lassiter said leaning against the pool table. "What have you been watching her?" Rhage asked disgusted. "Please, the quiet ones just stand out to me." Lassiter said shooting his last ball in the pocket. '_They always remind me of someone_.' Lassiter mentally added.

"You sure we should?" Slaughter asked. "Since when do you follow rules? Did Wrath put out that inner fire?" Angel asked holding her hand out. Angel wasn't exactly normal. Angel was like a caged carry in a house refusing even to sing. But outside let out of that cage she did everything no one excepted her to do.

Slaughter grabbed her hand and allowed herself to be picked up. "Just around the mansion ground alright." Slaughter said. " Aye aye." She began to take them around the grounds. "Whoa! That girl sure can take off in a hurry." Rhage said watching them take off.

"Now who's watching who?" Lassiter mocked. "Seriously she's fast. You ever wonder where she got those wings?" Rhage said staring straight at Lassiter. "Does everyone? Why got some ideas?" Lassiter asked glaring back. "Yeah a few of us got some ideas actually." Rhage replied.

"I've never had kids. I would know if I had kids." Lassiter growled putting down his pool stick and walked out of the room. Rhage sighed and shook his head. He began to rack the ball for a solo game. He heard Slaughter and Angel land outside the door again. He could hear their laughter. He looked out the window and couldn't help but smile himself.

Once back on the ground they began to walk around the ground. They made their way to the pool. "I wish it would freeze over. It would be cool to go skating again." Angel said staring at the water. Slaughter took this chance to gather some snow. Angel feel a cold wet thing hit her back. "Hey!" She protested with a giggle. She dodged the next and tried to gather snow.

They were outside for most of the night. They both felt great afterwards. Fresh air was just what they needed. When they did come in Fritz about freaked. He quickly got them hot chocolate to warm up and some blankets. Slaughter just put her blanket around Angel who beginning to shiver.

The next morning Slaughter woke up early,…early for her. She dressed and head downstairs. Tohr, John, Qhuinn and Blay were sitting in the kitchen. "Angel isn't up yet? Slaughter asked. "Nope, haven't seen her." Blay said. '_Thankfully._' Qhuinn thought. Slaughter glared at him and then something about "that's not right."

She headed back upstairs and knocked on Angel's door. She got no reply so decided to go in. Angel was wrapped up in her blanket in a fetal position. "Tahlly? What's wrong?" She asked after shutting the door. "Nothing." She muttered without moving.

"BS! Come on tell me what you need. Are you sick?" Slaughter asked sitting on the bed. Getting a closer look Slaughter noticed that Angel was holding her chest. Angel shook her head. "No, I just need…." Angel began when bite down with her enlarged fangs to stop a scream.

"Sunlight? That's it isn't it? With the snow in the day you haven't been able to get any sun have you?" Slaughter asked brushing hair out of her face. Angel shook her head again. "I can last though it." Angel whined. "You know you need the sun. You reverse vampire. You need to stop focusing on me and focus on yourself." Slaughter informed her.

Angel nodded with a faint smile. "I'm as stubborn as you." She whispered. "I don't care what you said I'm getting you outside." Slaughter said getting up from the bed and storming out of the room. "But you can't go outside it's still light." Angel whispered closing her eyes. She headed back downstairs a mean ass look on her face.

"Is there anyone here who can stand sunlight? One of the shellans would their hellren might?" She asked Tohr when she got back into the kitchen. She was going about a hundred mph. "Whoa slow down. Why do you need a shellan? A doggen can go outside." Tohr said stopping her. "Okay a doggen but I need one now." Slaughter exclaimed.

Tohr summoned Fritz. Slaughter took him up to Angel's room. "I'll carry her to the door then you can take her outside." Slaughter said picking Angel up. "What?! That's murder." Qhuinn exclaimed. The boys had followed them upstairs. "No it's not! Not for her. Just believe me." Slaughter said heading towards the door. The boys and Fritz chased after her. She stopped at the front door. "She's dying now. Please she needs the sun. I don't know why but she needs sunlight." Slaughter said.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice asked making everyone turn. Lassiter who was half dressed stood there. "Slaughter wants to take Angel outside in the sun." Tohr said. Slaughter was dead glaring him. "I know it's crazy but she needs light." Slaughter said coming towards him. He looked down at Angel. She was breathing hard and sweating.

"She probably needs to feed." Blay said as he glanced at her too. Slaughter shook her head. "Maybe but she doesn't get this bad when she's hungry." Slaughter said. Lassiter took Angel from Slaughter and said "I'll do it." She was about to protest but Tohr stopped her. "Let him help. He can go out in the sun."

Lassiter quickly opened the door then darted outside the slammed the door. The sun was towards the west. He headed that way. He found a clear spot with lots of light and laid her down on the ground. After ten minutes her coloring return and her breathing evened out. She didn't wake back up for nearly an hour. Lassiter checked his watch. It was only four in the afternoon.

She slowly sat up. She opened her silver eyes and glanced at him. "How can you be outside?" She asked. A long silence stretched between them. "How can…."she began again. "Who were your parents?" Lassiter asked leveling his silver eyes on hers. "I don't know. I only knew my mother." Angel said frowning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angel began to play with the shorter of her two chains. "Who was she?" Lassiter repeated. "My mother was a servant at Wrath's house, well she served his father. Yes she was a doggen. Well sorta she wasn't born one. I don't know why she served the king. I heard rumors she was given to him to pay off a debt by my grandparents. I didn't know them neither." Angel said sighing.

"And how did you become?" He asked. She looked down blushing. "Well, I remember her being beautiful. Apparently a guest found her attractive and well one night stand. She went into her needing the next day." Angel said keeping her silver eyes low. "What was your mother's name?" Lassiter asked as he blanched. "Miranda," Angel replied.

"Shhhh quiet down!" V snapped at everyone. They were crowded around his computer. He had zoomed in and up the sound. They had a front row seat. "Why does he just tell her?" Slaughter growled handing Qhuinn the bowl of popcorn. "Cause some things required lenity. You just don't go 'hey I think I'm your dad." V said. "Now quiet down!"

"Why?" Angel asked looking up. Her face,…it was like a ghost. It haunted him he knew that face,…but not hers one like it. "Is that her necklace you keep around your neck?" Lassiter asked ignoring her question. "Yes, it's a gold heart with her mother's crest engraved it." Angel said taking it off and handing it to him.

He stared at it and trace the engraving. "Did she ever tell you anything?" Lassiter asked giving it back. "I knew some from her and from others. I know he was handsome and well, my mother was normal. He didn't have wings out that night. My mother said,…well I can't describe him like she couldn't. He said he shined, he was the center of attention when was in any room. She never said if it was a good thing or not. I think she really liked him, it was more than lust for her." Angel said sighing.

She looked towards the sky then back to him. "Did you look like her?" He asked taking his sunglasses off. "Kinda, she says I look like him, others say I look like her." Angel said staring at him. "Why are you asking all this? Few seriously ask these questions. Or are you just curious?" Angel asked her voice turning hard at the end. Her eyes narrowed as well. 'She obviously doesn't take well to curiosity.' Lassiter thought trying to force back a smile.

"No, I'm not that kind of person. I wanted to know your past because you looked familiar. I think I know I knew your mother, Tahlly. We were close friends, I stayed at the King's regularly back then." Lassiter said standing up. " Don't call me Tahlly. What are you saying?" Angel raising her eyebrow watching him walk by.

'He's not thinking what I think he's thinking is he?" Angel thought. "You had a blood test done right?" He asked trying to distract her. "Yes, but what does that matter? What are you thinking Lassiter?" She asked. '_Damn she's sharp just like her mom._' Lassiter thought.

"It's not of importance." He said taking to walk away. She grabbed his sleeve and made him stop and turn around. "Bull! I want to know what you're thinking." Angel said staring into his eyes. The same eyes stared back are her. The eyes she had seen all her life.

'_She'll freak if I tell her I might be her dad.' _Lassiter thought. Angel picked up on it. She forced back a smirk. "You think you're my father?" She asked letting go of his sleeve. "It's immortal to read someone's mind without permission." He stated. "Sorry, but I had to know." She said smiling up at him. He got a confused look on his face.

"I guess it is possible for us to be related. We go have the same eyes and our personalities are a kinda similar." Angel said putting her hands behind her back. She began to walk away and he began to follow. "But the similarities seem to end there. I mean you don't have wings,…that I've seen." She said stopping.

"You aren't upset? Most people would denied it to hell and back that I was their father." Lassiter said. "My mother died when I was young I don't remember exactly how old I was less than 10. So I became a servant to the King. He treated me much nicer than the staff. I would see him and Wrath interact and hearing people constantly talk I wonder about my father." Angel said.

"You did?" He asked. "Doesn't every parentless girl? Not having my mother anymore just made me wonder more. Now you're here claiming you could be my father and you except me to be mad." She said slowing turning to face him. She had small tears in her eyes but a smile now her face. "Then you have so much to learn about me." She said.

For the strangest reason Lassiter had the urge to hug her, but stopped a few feet short. "But let's not jump the gun. Let the test came in and we'll go from there." Angel said walking beside him towards the house. "Agreed." Lassiter nodded following her.

"Damn if they're not related,…." V said smirking. "You're loving this aren't you?" Butch asked looking down at his buddy. "Damn straight!" V said getting up. "It's turning into fricking Melrose place around here." Qhuinn muttered walking away. Slaughter was surprised he had stayed for the whole thing. Slaughter decided to head up to talk with Angel.

_'She could probably use a stress release.' _Slaughter thought leaving the Pit. V was texting someone as she left. 'The _whole house is gonna know the way he's going_.' Slaughter thought rolling her eyes. "And they say girl's gossip a lot" She muttered shaking her head. She knew V didn't like Lassiter but he was gonna get it from Angel. '_She's gotta be pissed when she finds out everyone knows. She's such a private person._' Slaughter thought.

She headed up to Angel's room. She sat on the bed staring out into space. She had her hand around the gold locket. Slaughter gently closed the door. "Tahlly?" She whispered. "Mhhh?" She asked still twirling the locket. "You okay?" She began to walk closer.

Slaughter thought she saw Tahlly nodded. "Oh just thinking. I know you were watching. What do you think?" Tahlly asked facing her. Slaughter shrugged and sat beside her. "I think it's kinda cool you finally found him. I mean you were looking for him for so long. " Slaughter said. "But we don't even know if he is my father." Tahlly said looking at her.

"Plllease Tahlly don't be a stick in the mud. It's obvious, or at least to me, that he is your father. You look just like him." Slaughter said placing her hand on Tahlly's shoulder. She sighed deeply. "Who knows?" She asked hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "Everyone by now. There were plenty of us watching that screen." Slaughter said.

Tahlly stood up and asked "Isn't Vicious good with computers?" "Yup, got it in one. He probably still in the Pit." Slaughter said smirking. "I'll wait until dinner." Tahlly said with an evil smirk. "Go easy on him." Slaughter chuckled.

Slaughter let Tahlly return to her thoughts. 'She seems to be taking it better than I thought she would.' Slaughter thought. She headed don to the gym for some practice. Tahlly would be in no mental condition the next couple of hours to practice.

Zsadist was on the treadmill on the one side of the gym. Slaughter didn't care once she got going she wouldn't even realize he was there. Beside he wouldn't bother her, he didn't seem the social type. She decided to work on the punching bag. '_Man I need to get out for a night. I would like to put this practice to use. But Wrath can be so overprotective._' Slaughter thought.

She loved her brother dearly but she knew Tahlly was right. After a few months of this she would go crazy. '_The longest we've ever stay in the same are is years but we never stayed in the same house more than six months_.' Slaughter thought hook punching the bag. Before she realized it Slaughter had to clean up for dinner.

"Wow those hours went by quickly." She muttered then too ka swig of her water. Zsadist left and Tohr and the boys had entered. They were sparing. Blay was facing Qhuinn and John was against Tohr. They seemed so absorbed in their training.

'_They have so much on their shoulders. Defending the races. I'll I've ever heard is the race blame these poor souls and my brother when things go wrong. But they never thank them._' Slaughter thought crossing her arms over chest. She practical watched Tohr. '_Why are his blue eyes so sad? No one will speak of it. I wish I knew._' Slaughter thought as Tohr took a swing at John.

She whispered to get their attention. "Hey boys it's dinner time." She said and with that left the gym. She had to make sure Tahlly didn't go overboard. Because boy when you pissed her off you realllly pissed her off.

On her way downstairs she ran right into who she wanted to talk to. "Hey V!" She shouted jogging to catch up to him. "Oh hey Angel." He said looking down at her. "V can I talk to you?" She asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure what is it?" He asked. "I know you don't like Lassiter but,… could you keep your damn mouth shut. I would appreciate it if you kept to your own business. I don't like the fact you're advertised our business." She said staring hi straight in the eye with an evil glare. It was enough to almost make V shiver. ' _Who the fucking hell does she think she is? But got to hand it the damn female got some guts._' V thought glaring her back as his smile fell.

Tahlly looked like a different person when she was pissed. Which is why she probably didn't let it happen very often. But V had crossed a lien he needed to know he should never cross. " I like my business private just between me and my friend. So thanks V I really appreciate it." She said smiling and returning to normal and walked off.

Rosey: Sorry about the logn hitaus. I;ve been so busy with school and work. Plus I had writer'sblock. I get those were I'm exhausted. SOrry I had this half doen but I wanted to more length to it. But hey I hope you liek. Thanks for waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After supper Lassiter and Angel walked down to the clinic. "How long do you think it'll take them to get the results? I already did a blood test." Angel asking leading the way since Lassiter didn't know the way to the clinic. He claimed he never went there.

"It shouldn't take long." Lassiter said keeping his eyes on Tahlly. "I heard it can take up to two weeks. But on Murray it only takes twenty fours." Tahlly said. "Murray?" Lassiter asked raising an eyebrow. "It's human TV trash." Tahlly said looking back at him.

"You watch human TV?" He asked. "Yup, not often though. They have some good stuff sometimes. Like this show House or Physic." Tahlly said continuing to walk. "House?" "It's a show about a egotistical genesis doctor." Tahlly said.

She knocked on the clinic door. "Come in!" Jane shouted. She was hunched over charts. The young blonde male was with her. Tahlly had barely seen him since she had gotten here. '_Maybe he's antisocial.' _She thought as he stood behind the doctor. "Dr. Jane we came to ask a favor." Tahlly said stepping towards her. _'Like I'm in any position to ask for favors_.' She thought sighing.

"Can you perform a paternity test?" Lassiter asked seeing Tahlly was too shy. "On you two?" She asked raising one delicate eyebrow. "Yes." Tahlly said before Lassiter could make a rude comment. "I've never done one before but I could do it." Jane said straightening up.

"How long will it take?" Lassiter asked. "If nothing happens tonight to any of the warriors I can have by night fall tomorrow." Jane said. "Thank you Dr. Jane." Tahlly said smiling. "You're welcome. What kind of doctor would I be if I said no. Now get up on the table I have to get some samples." Jane said opening the cabinet and pulling out some swabs and a syringe.

Tahlly backed up into Lassiter getting wide eye. "What's wrong Tahlly?" He whispered placing his hands on her shoulders. "I- I don't like needles." She stuttered. His grip on her shoulder got tighter. "It'll be alright. Jane will take good care of you. I'll be right here." Lassiter said making her walk forward.

She sat on the table and he held her hand as Jane tried off the arm. "We need blood and saliva samples to test against good another." Jane explained. Tahlly looked away and squeezed Lassiter hand. "It'll be in a few minutes." Lassiter said placing his another hand on her knee. Jane should had the amount she needed.

Then she took Tahlly's saliva sample. Tahlly had no problem with that. Lassiter then got on the table. "See it wasn't so bad was it?" He asked. Tahlly silently shook her head feeling stupid so acting like such a child. Lassiter was done in half the time Tahlly was. He was use to this kind of thing.

They headed back upstairs. "I've spend too much time away from Slaughter. She may be safe here but I can't slack off." Tahlly said as their reached the first floor. "I should probably head out any ways." Lassiter said heading for the door. "What do you do anyways?" She asked.

He turned and face her with a smirk. "That my dear is my secret. " He said then turned and left. "What a strange man." Tahlly muttered. '_Actually now that I think about it I barely know anything about my possible father. That needs to be change._' Tahlly thought heading upstairs. She went to Slaughter's door and knocked on the door.

No answer. "Mhhh that's strange." She muttered and knocked again, louder. There was still no answer. "Great, Wrath's gonna kill me if he knows I was gone from her side for more than an hour." She said. '_Where could she be?_' She thought as she began to search the mansion.

'I can't ask anyone if they're seen her. They'll just say I was suppose to be with her.' Angel thought searching the bottom floor. An hour had passed and she still hadn't found her. By now her mind was going crazy with ideas of what could have happened. She came up to the second for the third time when she saw the male nurse form the clinic.

She usually avoid male's eyes when by herself. He went out of his way to keep eye contact with her as they walked closer together. "She's in the library." He said as he passed by her. "Excuse me?" She asked turning to see him. "Slaughter, she's in the library." He replied continuing walking. "Oh, thank you." She said then headed to the library.

She opened the door to see Slaughter sitting at a table deep in a book. It was huge red leather bound book. "What are you reading?" Angel asked shutting the door. "My family history. It's quiet interesting." Slaughter said. She put the book down and took off her glasses.

She sipped her coffee. '_Slaughter did enjoy reading before the transition. But she hasn't read in so long._' Angel thought taking a sit. "How are your eyes doing?" Angel asked. "Fine, it's easier to read the old language. It doesn't strain my eyes as much as English." Slaughter said.

'_Though I didn't get much reading done with that young male asking me so many question._' Slaughter thought closing the book. "So when will we know?" Slaughter asked. "Tomorrow at night fall." Angel said sighing. "On time will crawl for you." Slaughter laughed. Angel nodded in agreement. "So let's go practice." Slaughter said getting up from the table.

"Sounds good to me. I need to let off some stream after the panic attack you put me though. Don't disappear like that again." Angel said slapping her shoulder. "Sorry, I figured you would find me eventually. I mean it would be obvious if I wasn't in plain sight I was with a book." Slaughter said. Yeah you think so but next time leave a note." Angel said as their left the room.

They most of the night down in the basement. Some time before last meal a few males rushed in. Blood filled the air. "I wonder who injured." Slaughter said as they stopped. They was noise and shouts coming from the clinic then it felt silent. Two males exited the room.

Tohr and John sat on a bench outside the clinic's now shut door. "It's neither Blay or Qhuinn." Angel said as went closer. "What happened?" Angel asked stopping in front of John. "Qhuinn was shot by one of those sons of bitches." Tohr growled since Angel had a hard time with sign language.

"Ohh, I'm sorry. Is there anything we can do to help?" Angel asked. They shook their heads. Slaughter took a seat by Tohr. "We can at least be here for support." Slaughter said. Angel nodded and sat by John. She patted him on the back and whispered. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a fighter." He gave her a smile and nodded of the head.

After what seems to be like hours Blay came out. He hung his head low making the males jump. He took a deep breath and looked up at them with a smile. "He's gonna pull though just fine." He announced. Jane then came out taking off her mask. "He has lost a lot of blood but he'll be fine by the morning. Just needs to rest and eat,…and more than just food." Jane said.

"Are you suggesting he takes some blood?" Angel asked. "Yes I believe it'll help him heal and help his body produce his blood more quickly." Jane said. "I'll call the Dirctex and get a Chosen over here." Tohr said heading for the door. "No, that'll take to long." Angel protested making everyone stared at her. She began to blush.

Slaughter cleared her throat and said "I think Angel is thinking of what is best for Qhuinn. Time probably isn't not his side." Angel nodded and quickly said. "Yes, we mustn't waste time." "Well most of the females in the house are too young to give blood, except you two." Tohr said.

"I could give him my blood." Angel said turning red knowing was looking at her again. "She certainly has enough of it." Blay muttered. _"Well get in there then." _John signed pushing her towards the door. '_She better take good care of him._' Blay thought crossing his arms. Slaughter sat back down. "I'm gonna stay here until she comes out." Slaughter said. Everyone else sat down again.

Angel closed the door behind her and slowly made her away to the bed. He seems to be asleep. '_I shouldn't wake him up._' Angel thought as she stopped at the foot of his bed. She took a few steps closer to make sure. 'He's kinda handsome when he's asleep.' She thought. Then his eyes popped up making her jump. She put her hand to her heart.

"Jeez don't scare a person like that." She muttered. "W-What are you doing in here?" He asked in a raspy voice. "I um I heard you need fed." She said quickly glancing down at the floor. "Well where's the food?" He asked. She glanced up and shook her head.

"No food? Ohhhhh!" He said. She nodded taking a small step closer. "Hell no!" He protested. She looked up at him shocked. "Why not?! You need blood to help heal you and there's another female in the house available. You're crazy if you think Wrath would let Slaughter give up her blood." Angel said getting closer.

She sat on the bed. "Do you really dislike me that much you would rather suffer than take my blood?" She asked looking him dead in the eye. He blushed looking away and muttered something. "Excuse me?" She hissed mounting him now.

"I don't dislike you." He repeated. She raised an eyebrow as she lead down towards him. "Really I think otherwise your words contradict your actions. If you don't dislike me then what? You fear me? Fear the unknown?" Angel whispered. "No not fear." He said staring straight up at her. She leaned in closer still tilting her head to the side.

He gently placed his lips on her neck. If she didn't know any better she would swear him was kissing her neck. He then sank his fangs into her carotid artery. She tensed at the small string but then relaxed allowing him his fill.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once he stopped she pulled away. The only sound heard was the their breathes and heart beats. They were just inches from each other. It would only take a small movement for their lips to meet. For the first time she realized his arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

She took in a small breath and sat up completely making his arm fall to her waist. He stared up at her in what seemed to be wonder. Her silver eyes didn't leave his mismatched eyes. "I see you're not without your flaws as well." She whispered. "Do you regret giving me blood now?" He asked.

She shook her head slowly. "No not at all." She smiled. "Maybe a little happier in fact." His eyes got a little wider in shock. "Females want their blood to be put to good use in a perfect male." He muttered looking away. "And males like to take the blood of perfect females. As we both know we're both far from perfect." She whispered.

Silence creep back into the room. It seemed heavy on both of them. It seemed to filled with words unspoken, words that needed, that were dying to been spoken. She sighed deeply. "Hmm?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She shook her head again. "Nothing it's nothing at all."

"Angel,…."He whispered sitting up slightly tightening his grip on her waist staring into her eyes again. She hated people doing that but it seemed to caught her attention best. It was strange eye contract meant so much to her if you could get her with her guard down.

"Could you hmm, stop straddling me?" Qhuinn asked. She turned a dark red and looked down then quickly got off of him and the bed. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean ,….sorry." She stumbled out the words turning her towards him. A funny little grin spread across his lips.

'_She's almost cute when she blushes. Maybe it's these damn lights. Or maybe I'm just drunk off of meds and her blood_.' He thought leaning back and closing his eyes. She finally turned back around. "Good night and sweet dreams." She whispered thinking he had gone back to sleep.

"Don't worry I will, just make sure you do too. Chasing Slaughter must tire you out." Qhuinn said making her shutter. "Will do." She muttered heading out of the room. "No really, giving blood can take a lot of you, or so I heard." He said sitting up. "Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm going straight to bed." She said smiling at him.

Everyone was still waiting outside. Slaughter and John stood up when she exited. Seeing everyone there reminded her they were only hundred yards away the whole time. '_They could probably heard everything_.' She thought blushing again. "Well how is he?" Tohr asked snapping her out of her spiral. " Fine. He's fine." She muttered.

"He took the blood?" Blay asked. He was sitting between John and Tohr with his arms crossed. '_He sounds,.. jealous? No it must be my imagination._' She thought as she nodded towards him. "Yes he did. I think he's asleep again. We should let him rest in quiet." Angel said walking away. Slaughter and Jane followed her.

"Slaughter make sure she eats some protein and carbs. She seems dazed, she probably gave him too much blood. She probably could use some rest too." Jane said. Slaughter had a hand on Angel's back to steady her. "Will do Doc Jane. I'll get her upstairs and to bed. Have Fritz bring her some food." Slaughter said nodding at the Jane's instructions.

'_Though I doubt it has to do with her physical body. She seems mentally tilted. Something beside feeding happened in that room._' Slaughter thought. Slaughter picked Angel up and took her to her room. Just in case she stopped the kitchen and asked Fritz for some fruits and cashews.

She shut the door and laid Angel on the bed. She was quiet and completely out of it. Slaughter snapped her fingers in front of her face. "I know you're tired and probably on this earth but you have to answer my questions, Tahlly." Slaughter said staying within her line of vision.

"Did something happen in that room besides feeding?" Slaughter demanded. "No,… nothing happened, we talked that's all." Angel said closing her eyes and covering the with her forearm. "Is this ,…your power?" Slaughter whispered resting her hand on Tahlly's shoulder.

Angel nodded taking deep breathes. "His past,… it's so vivid especially the last few years. I'll get though it. Just let me rest." She said wrapping the other arm around herself. Slaughter backed off and took a chair in the corner.

'She just has to work her way though this.' Slaughter thought sitting back. This was always the hardest part for Slaughter. She had only seen this a few times before. Angel didn't give blood much. Once they took her blood she saw, 'relived' their past. The more vivid past the worse she reacted.

She hated just sitting back and watching Angel thrash around in pain. Well she wasn't actually in pain. Even though they met thousands of vampires each one different from the last but no one had ever this power. Powers in vampires weren't exactly rare but it wasn't common either. Though most involved a mental element some were physical.

So Slaughter sat back and watched over her friend to make sure she didn't injury herself. Fritz brought up the food and quickly left for prepare last meal. After a little over two hours Angel settle down and went to sleep. Slaughter took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She could finally get some rest as well. She got up and laid on Angel bed. She took Angel in her arms and whispered gently to her. "It's alright, you're okay now." '_Poor girl, at least the nightmare is over now._' Slaughter thought as she went to sleep.

The next afternoon Angel woke up. She was starving. She sat up and saw Slaughter laying beside her. She sighed and got up. She covered her up. She saw the half eaten food in the corner. She picked up the plate. Slaughter had left all her favorites but she was hungry for meat.

She headed downstairs to the kitchen. Lassiter was in the kitchen by himself. '_Why he is always by himself? He must get lonely._' Angel thought. "Good afternoon Lassiter." She said smiling at him. "Oh hey. Are you getting jitter too?" He asked as he began to pull meat from a turkey carcass.

"Not really. But it's only natural you would be more jitter than me. Mhh, that looks good." Tahlly said going to get a plate. "You weren't at last meal last night." He said looking up at her concerned. Tahlly cleared her throat and looked down. "Ugh, yeah I was too tired. I was sleeping." She said. "Oh were you sick?" He asked reaching out and feeling her forehead.

She blush a bit. It was odd to after a male worry over her like this. "No, just tired." She lied taking his hand from her forehead. He continued to pull the turkey off the bones. He began to pile some on her plate. "Oh thank you." She said nibbling on a piece.

She got up and got beard. "Sandwiches sound good to you?" She asked. He nodded and replied "yup sounds perfect." She then dug though the fridge for mustard and Miracle Whip. She began to build the sandwiches. Once finished they each sat on opposite ends of the island.

There were silently munched on. '_This is kinda nice._' Tahlly thought smiling at him. He smiled back, then it hit her. They had the same smile, slightly crooked, leaning to the left. She began to slow down. '_He has to be my dad._' She thought. "Tahlly what's wrong?" He asked reaching out for her. His hand covered her and she looked up at him.

She then smiled at him. "Nothing, nothing at all." She said forcing back the tears. 'This is suppose to be a happy moment. I don't need to jump the gun here. It's could be my imagination.' She thought swallowing her tears. "Do you like your sandwich?" She asked. "Yes it's delicious." He said. They sat in silent for the rest of the meal.

After Tahlly had her fill she headed down to the gym. She wanted to stop by the clinic. Once in the gym she stopped. She forced herself over to the treadmill. '_Stop acting stupid Tahlly. You fed him that's all. You're not any ,…well he's not_.' Tahlly thought.

She stared down at her feet. '_I'm seriously overreacting. He can't even stand me._' Tahlly thought leaning against it. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid lamb._' She thought looking up to the ceiling. "Whatcha thinking female?" A voice asked making Tahlly jump,

She turned to see the blonde young male getting off a weight machine. Tahlly had been so forced on her thoughts she didn't even notice Violence. "Huh?" She asked glancing up at him. He smirked and chuckled a bit. '_What a ditz look_.' He thought.

"What are you thinking?" He repeated. Like he had to ask he could hear her thoughts from cross the compound. "Uh, nothing, nothing of importance." She lied glancing up at him but letting her eyes fall again. "You seem different female did something happen last night?" He asked trying to bait her. Another waste of breathe.

Anyone could sense something had happen, her presence, her spirit felt different. It felt more ground. She shook her head. "No nothing at all." She lied. "Don't lie to me female." He said finally looking her straight in the eye. "I have a name, it's Angel." She snapped at him. "Ok Angel, don't lie to me. I can hear your thoughts, sense your aura. Why is Qhuinn now your mind so much today?" He asked cornering her.

She blushed looking down. "Ahhh, well,… it's a long and hard to tell story." "Well start explaining. He's been racing though your mind all day. It's board lining obsessive." He said. She quickly rambled out what had happened in the last twenty-four hours skipping some of the details. He backed off with a sly grin on his face.

"What?!" She exclaimed stepping forward. He began to chuckle lightly. "You have a crush that's all. Females aren't like males, they don't instantly bond. Even if they do feed the male." "A crush? But,… we don't like each other." She stuttered.

"The heart is a strange object. It doesn't have to follow any rules or obey any laws. It does what it wants." Vio said patting her head. "Just be careful it can get into a lot of trouble. Stop over thinking and just go with it. He might feel the same way." He said turning away.

"What's with that mood swings much? "She shouted following him. He laughed turning his head back. "I can heard thoughts whether or not I want to heard you say it,…admit you like him." Vio grinned at her. She blushed then swung at him. "You brat!" She exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vio laughed and lead her to the clinic. "So are you ready to face him?" Vio asked leaning into the wall. Angel looked are the wall then down at her feet. "No I don't think I can." Angel muttered. "Come on where's that fiery spirit? The worse he can say no." Vio said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know, but will be the worse."

"If he says no then I'll deck him." Vio grinned making her smile. He reached for the handle when the door flew open. Jane had opened the door for them. "Hello guys. Ahhh Angel I knew you would be down here soon." She said letting them in. Qhuinn was still in the clinic surprisal.

But he was dressed in street clothes and sitting up in bed. He looked like he was about to leave the clinic. Angel glanced over at him. Well she planned on glancing but her gaze lingered longer than she wanted. '_Say something.' _She thought. He glanced over at her.

His mismatched eyes burned into hers. His past flooded her mind, practical the beating she had viewed which he had suffered just a few years ago. She blushed and glanced away. '_You should at least tell him you saw his past. That's a HUGE invasion of privacy._' Vio thought making sure she heard it. '_It's not like I was trying to. I can't control that!' _She thought back to him.

'Easy female. I'm just saying, if I was him I would want to know you knew my entire past.' Vio thought to gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "I have the test results you wanted." Jane said handing Angel a folder. She stared at it and took a deep breath. She handed it back. I want him to be here when I see the results." Angel said.

"Oh that's alright I understand." Jane said taking the file back and putting it back on her desk. Despite her best efforts Angel couldn't read Jane. It slightly annoyed with that but she was a doctor. She was suppose to hide the results.

She picked up another file and turned to Qhuinn. "Alright Qhuinn you're ready to head upstairs. Be careful out there and don't push yourself too much tonight. You know all the precautions." Jane said signing the bottom of the clipboard and then heading the pen and board to him.

He signed it and got up. Even though she had seen him a plenty of time at full height when he stood Angel just had to paid attention. He seemed kinda of intimidating, so strong and fearless. Angel would love to lie to herself but let's face it she couldn't. She did feel attracted to this male. But if he didn't feel the same way then forget it.

She knew what would happen if they did they the dating thing. If a female came around that bonded with she would be out of the picture. It was said the males couldn't control or chose who they bonded with. Angel had taking that risk. She wasn't strong as people thought she was. Hell she was weaker than even what Slaughter knew.

Qhuinn's eyes drifted over to Angel. Her ability failed her again she couldn't read his eyes. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or more importantly feeling. They were just smoldering, burning with some intense emotion. Angel would give her wings to know that intense emotions.

Jane cleared her throat distracting the both of them. "Vio I need you to stay and help with the paperwork. Angel if you want to go get Lassiter…' Jane started. "I think he went out. I'll grab him when he returns." Angle interpreted. "Alright, I'll see you later than." Jane said. Vio stayed behind as they left the clinic.

"What are you and Lassiter…."Qhuinn began until Angel cut him off. "Like you have to ask. Everyone in the house knows thanks to Vicious." "Ohhh a paternity test? What do you think the results will be?" He asked feeling like an idiot. It was such a stupid questions. It was obvious what she wanted the results to be.

"I don't know. There's a lot of evidence to support my hope of him being my father. But it a long shot. 'Angel replied. Her voice seemed so sad. She sounded close to tears. Qhuinn had never wanted to comfort a female. He thought it was unfitting when they cried. '_Just trying to get their way._' He used to think. But he could tell this was genuine.

He had the weirdness urge to hold her, to comfort her. He knew better than that. She was too strong a female to cry, especially in front anyone, they were almost complete stranger. Yeah they lived under the same roof and she had done him a favor but that didn't make them friends.

"Are you hungry?" She asked scattering his thought. "Huh?" He asked looking down at her. Those silver caught him by surprise again. They were so deep and old. If often slipped his mind that was nearly as old as the king. Older than most of the brothers. She certainly didn't look it. Hell she looked better than most twenty two year olds.

"Are you hungry?" She repeated stopping in front of the stairs. "Ah yeah I guess." He said confused. They went upstairs and she made him sit down at the kitchen island. "What are you doing?" He asked as she pulled out the turkey that Lassiter had just been munching on.

"I'm making you some food. You didn't eat last night." She said digging for the mashed potatoes and gravy. "I'm not helpless you don't have to do this." He said getting up and taking the big bowl of potatoes from her. She held on to it though. "But I want to." She said keeping hold of the bowl. Qhuinn was shocked and let go of the bowl.

Angel nearly lost her grip and almost dropped the bowl because of this. "Y-You want to make me breakfast?" He asked. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" She asked putting the bowl on the counter. "N-No of course not." He stuttered sitting back down. "Good." She said as she began to pile the potato and turkey on the plate. She poured gravy over both then looked up at him.

"You like gravy right? Is it too much" She asked looking down at the plate. "It's fine." He said. She popped it in the microwave then put everything away. '_She's been around the block. She knows what this means to a male so why is she doing it? Is she sending me a signal? Or does she not care race exceptions. Her father certainly doesn't. Or am I reading too much into this?' _He wonder staring at her confusion.

She took it out when it was done and set it in front of him and too ka seat at the other end of the island. "Are you not going to eat?" He asked. "I already ate this morning." She said. '_She went out of her way to feed me. Man these signals are mixed._' He thought.

He took a few bites then couldn't take it he had to ask. "Do you know what this means to a male?" She nodded and replied "Yes, I know." She said blushing looking down. '_So she does know. She's trying to get a point across._' He thought starting to eat again.

Once he finish he got up and put his plate in the sink. He turned back to face her. She had her head in the palm of her leaning over, she was watching him. She looked intrigued by him. '_Is she attracted to me? I know I've had females and women fawn over me but I never thought she of all people would show any interest._' Qhuinn thought.

He was about to ask her to go up to his room for some privacy. The kitchen was nowhere to have a serious conversation. You never know who would come in. And if a brother walked in their wouldn't be able to join the conversation and put in their two cents. Not to mention some of them would just ruin way this was going.

Lassiter then walked in before Qhuinn could get out what he wanted. "Hey does she have the results?" Lassiter asked standing next to Angel. Seeing them next to each other made it completely clear that they were related. Of course the same eyes and hair but they seem have the same habits, standing just outside someone's comfort zone but pissing people to get their believes and points across.

"Ah yes Doctor Jane said the results are in. She gave them to me but I wanted to wait for you to return." She said smiling up at him. '_Oh no she's a daddy's girl._' Qhuinn thought watching silently. '_It seems kinda fitting though_.' He thought as he watched her get up. "Later Qhuinn." She said smiling at him then heading off with Lassiter.

He sighed and headed upstairs towards his room. He didn't make it there though. Slaughter was waiting on the staircase for him. "Good afternoon." He said bowing his head. "Don't do that. I hate being treated lie royalty." Slaughter said rolling her eyes. "I need to talk to you privacy. Follow me." She ordered.

Lassiter and Angel walked into the clinic. "Hello, I didn't except you back so soon." Jane said turning and facing them. She went over to her desk and got out the files from earlier. She handed one to each of them. Angel didn't open her instead she looked up at him.

"Will you still be around if you aren't my dad?" She asked. Vio looked up from the sack of files. Jane was trying hard not to watch them from her desk. "Of course, I still live here." He said her eyes fell then h patted her head. "It was a joke Tahlly. Of course I'll be around still. " He said then flipped open his file. He reread it twice before looking at Angel.

"Tahlly?" He asked. She seemed in shock then she turned and hugged him. She sniffled trying to hold back her tears. "It's alright you can cry." Lassiter whispered into her hair. "Thank you dad." She whispered nuzzling his shoulder. He hugged her tightly. Jane smiled and went back to her work. Vio stared despite his best efforts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Slaughter took Qhuinn to the library, she knew no one would come in here. "What is it?" Qhuinn asked once she turned around to face him. Slaughter sighed deeply. It wasn't a sad sigh nor a annoying sigh. "I want to talk to you about Angel." Slaughter said.

"What about her?" Qhuinn asked shoving his hands into his pockets. "I don't know your feelings about her but I know hers." Slaughter began. He made no attempt to answer that. "I've know her for centuries and she doesn't love many people. She's never really even show any special interest in males. But you Qhuinn, I've heard you're a playboy. Loving and leaving females and women." Slaughter said staring straight into him.

Qhuinn opened his mouth to objected but she cut him off. "Is it true?" She asked. "It was when I was younger but I'm not now." He said. "Angel will probably strangle me for this but I don't care. She likes you and if break her heart I swear I'll kill you." Slaughter growl death glaring her.

"Likes me? She attacked me just a week ago in the gym. Now she's friendly and likes me. Think about it, it's crazy. She went from one extreme to the other." Qhuinn said turning away from her and using his hands to show the extremes.

"Angel isn't normal. She's overprotective of the people she's close to. She thought she felt a threaten aura around you." Slaughter explained. "Overprotective is an understatement. Threaten aura? I have no ill will towards you or her. " Qhuinn exclaimed. "She puts up a front so she doesn't have to let people in. She's afraid of being hurt." Slaughter said keeping her hard eyes on him. She was defiantly the King's brother. She had a hard eyes and a strong spirit.

"Doesn't everyone? I don't know anyone that enjoys getting hurt. Well that are on the level. But that isn't an excuse to be a bitch." Qhuinn snapped. "She's not a bitch!" Slaughter snapped back. They were both emitting a deep growl. They tension could be pulled plucked out of the air.

"Why the sudden change? Why does she like me now?" Qhuinn asked staring her down. "You would have to ask her that." She said looking away. "But you do know?" He asked. She nodded and looked back up at him.

He walked up to her, just inches from her. They were nearly the same height. "What are you hiding? Are you trying to save her? Trying to rescue the fallen angel?" He growled glaring at her. "I repeat what said earlier, hurt her and I'll kill you." Slaughter growled. Maybe she was trying to save Tahlly. But Tahlly had rescued her so many times.

Qhuinn nodded and turned away. "Fine, I'll talk to her and be gentle but I won't sacrifice my love for someone else. If she likes me then she can join the club." Qhuinn said turning away from Slaughter. Before she could say anything he opened the door and left the room. He headed to up to his room.

"What does she see in him? Jackass!" She hissed. _'He isn't even her type. She's never developed a crush on someone she fed. It's usually the opposite affect._' Slaughter thought as she sat down and finished her book. She sighed deeply as she shut the book. '_She deserves to be happy with whoever she chooses_.' Slaughter thought.

Instead Qhuinn had headed to his room for some sleep. '_Who does she think she is? Telling me who to love. Why would I even love that_,….' Qhuinn began to think when he stopped. He sat on the bed in shocked. "Was I about to call her a freak? No! No one ever should be called that." Qhuinn said. He sat quietly on his bed in thought.

Slaughter entered the kitchen were she saw Tohr and John. They were craving up the nearly gone turkey. "Good afternoon." Tohr said as she sat down. _"Where's your shadow?"_ John signed smiling at her. "She's around. I don't worry too much about her being gone here. It's the safest place on the earth." Slaughter said taking a leg.

"It's still not good practice. If Wrath knew she was away from you so much he would flip." Tohr said. _"Yeah when Qhuinn became mine he had to be around me all the time even in the house." _John signed. "Well Wrath doesn't need to worry. We were fine all those years by ourselves. Having some space is good for us." Slaughter said.

The boys fell quiet and continued to eat. Once Slaughter had her fill she decided to go find Tahlly. To her disappointment Tahlly was outside with Lassiter. "I guess she got her answer." Slaughter chuckled smiling.

Around nightfall Lassiter came back in. The brothers about had a heart attack. Lassiter was smiling. "Now that's a first." Rhage muttered as they walked towards the dinning room. Angel had come in early nearly to check on Slaughter.

John, Blay and Qhuinn came down right before serving. To Qhuinn's astonishment Slaughter nor Angel was there. '_At least get one worry-free meal._' He thought as he took his seat by John. Fritz laid the London Broil before them. Regular conversation followed across the table.

Qhuinn looked up the table pass John and Tohr to the king. He did not look happy at all. "Maybe one of us should go check on the girls. Wrath seems a little tense." Blay whispered to him. Qhuinn nodded. "Yeah you better go do that. The girls seem to like you better than John and me." Qhuinn whispered back.

He didn't want to back into a corner. He knew if he went up there he knew that would happen. Blay excused himself from the table. He was gone only a few minutes when he ran into the dinning room. He went up to the king and whispered something into his ear.

The next second to sounded like a gun had gone off. Wrath had jumped up out of his seat. He put his hands on the table. "Meeting in the office now!" He growled. All the males got up and followed orders. The female sat confused at the table. But heaven knows they followed them up to the office. They sat outside the door waiting.

"Blay went to go get the girls. He said he checked both their rooms. He found a bunch of black feather in Slaughter's room." Wrath said holding up a feather. _'Angel!' _Qhuinn thought going wide eyed. "I'm sure you all recognize this feather." Wrath growled. They all nodded. "I want a search of the city. With those wings they'll be easy targets for lessers." Wrath growled.

"Tohr you're in charge while I'm gone." Wrath growled getting up. "Whoa! What?! Beth will kill you." Tohr protested. "She's my sister. Beth will understand." Wrath snapped heading towards the door. Everyone suited up and headed out.

"What the hell are they thinking?" Qhuinn snapped as headed down Tenth Street. "They were nomads before. Being cooped up in a house could be hard on them." Blay explained. Maybe Blay was right. They got out every night, true they did walk the same streets, but they did get out. All Slaughter and Angel ever saw was the house and the grounds.

'_Anyone would fly the coop after being locked up for a month_.' Qhuinn thought. "_Yeah, cabin fever can make people pretty crazy." _John signed. They continued to walk and turned towards Trade Street. "Hey this is where we first met them." Blay said looking around.

"This is pointless. We'll never find them just walking around like this. It works on lessers, but the girls are smarter then lessers." Qhuinn grumbled. "You got a point. Think is there any place they might prefer? Maybe they would hit a club." Blay said as they stopped.

_"Maybe the park, wide open spaces, fresh air."_ John signed. "Good idea." Blay replied as he texted the king. They checked in regularly to inform him of their finding or lack of. "Let's go. " Qhuinn said leading the way. "_What's with him? He's acting so strange." _John signed. Blay shrugged holding his hands up.

"Slaughter at you sure this was a good idea?" Angel asked setting them down. "Yes, they need to know that keeping us locked up is so old school. I can understand keeping their shellans out of the lien of fire but you and me were bred for this." Slaughter said letting go of Angel's hand.

"They're just doing what they think is best." Angel said putting her wings away. 'They gotta be so pissed when they do fine us.' Angel thought as they walked towards the swing set. Slaughter had always liked hanging in parks. 'Getting in touch with nature while this surrounded by civilization.' She had always said.

Three men approached them as they walked. They reeked of baby powder. Angel hissed as they got closer. "Evening ladies, looking for some fun?" The blonde asked eyeing Slaughter. "We're not interested." Angel said getting between them and Slaughter.

"Oh come on we don't bite,…hard." The blonde chuckled flashing a pair of fangs. "We said no." Angel said stepping back. "We're not asking." The blonde growled grabbing Angel. She shoved Slaughter away. "RUN! Don't be stupid just run!" Angel shouted flipping the guy off of her. A second attacked her as well. Slaughter listen and began to run.

'_Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't we bring our weapons!_' Slaughter thought as the third followed her. She easily out ran him. He couldn't keep up in the small thick of trees. Once on the streets she ran into who exactly she wanted,…well not exactly. She ran into the three young warriors.

"Oh thank the virgin!" They both breathed. Before they could ask questions she began on her rant. "They have her! They got Angel!" 'Whoa calm down." Blay said lightly touching her shoulder. "Who has her?" Blay asked thinking it was a joke. "The lessers! We ran into some new lessers. One had blonde hair." She continued.

"Lash!" All three exclaimed. "Who?" Slaughter asked. John texted the king. "We have to go back into the park." Qhuinn said heading towards it. "_The king said wait here for him and the others._" John signed. "By then they'll have her!" Qhuinn exclaimed.

"Qhuinn don't be so rash it'll get you killed." Zsadist said appearing out of nowhere. Within a few moments all the brother were there. They stormed the park. They quickly came upon the clearing near the swing set. The field was dusted with black feathers.

"She put up a fight." V said picking up a feather. "One hell of a fight." Butch commented holding up a thin gold chain. "Her locket!" Slaughter grasped. She took it form him and examined it. The clasp had snapped showing they had grabbed her by it and she had tried to run away.

"Do you think they shot her down?" Rhage asked looking at the feather V had been holding. "No there wouldn't be so many of them. She might have tried to fly and those resourceful bastards probably had a chain on them." V growled. Slaughter forced back her tears and turned towards Wrath.

The hard look in his eyes earlier had vanished. He took her gently took her into his arms. She began to cry silently. "With no weapon she stood no chance." Zsadist muttered to John. He nodded. "She said it had been a blonde lesser." He signed. "We think it might have been Lash." Blay said.

They new he was alive plenty of people had seen him but each time he had been with lessers. But they didn't know if he was bait to lure in more vampires or if was one of them. It had never happen before, but of course neither had a human becoming a vampire.

'Damn it all to hell!' Qhuinn thought fighting the urge to go find every lesser and kick the shit of them until they talked. 'Damn it! I should have just told her!' Qhuinn thought wanting to kick his own ass now. As they searched the field and the surrounding area.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Angel woke up cold. She could feel the hard bare mattress below her. She opened her eyes to see a dark room. She could make the outline of a door and a small end table. Nothing else was in the room. There were no windows of course. The source that could provide any light was a bare bulb in the center of the ceiling.

She felt a hard cold steel shackle around her ankles. She tugged on her right ankle. The shackle bit into her ankle. She winced but didn't whimper. She felt horrible, her muscle were sore. She knew she had bruises and cuts. They hadn't interrogate her yet. She knew it was coming though. Few had escaped from _lessers_.

But the torture they said had been worse than the _transition_. She sighed as she sat up on the bed. The capture was pretty bad. The lessers here were much worse than the one they had fought before. '_They much more hardcore, probably from dealing with the brothers_.' Angel thought as she rest her head on her knees.

They capture had been rough. '_I should have brought a gun. I can't believe I was so stupid! That's the first fucking rule of being an ahstrux nohtrum! At least she got away,…hopefully. I hope Wrath got her home safe_.' Angel thought wanting to kick herself.

Slaughter had out ran the one guy. So Angel had only to deal with two lessers. She broke then bigger guy's arm during a scuffle. He had been the one to snap her mother's necklace. That's when she took off to the sky. It had seemed like the best route to go.

But the blonde had a chain on him. Where the hell he had hidden it was beyond her imagination. That's what cause most the cuts and bruises. He had managed to wrapped it around her yanking her down to the earth. '_My wing is probably broken again._' She thought looking down at her left shoulder. That is also what knocked her unconscious. Hitting the ground at a weird angle.

It would explain her splitting headache. The blonde approached her with a sick smirk that turned into a sneer. "Looks like we got ourselves a little freak of an angel." She would have loved to wipe that look off of his face. After that everything was dark. She knew they had picked her up and threw her into some sort of van.

'_I'll stay warmer if I curl up since I can't move._' She thought. '_Does everyone want to cry when they end up in this situation_?' Angel wonder fighting back the tears. She didn't hear any movement on the other side of the door. The door looked to made out of steel. In fact the whole room seemed to be made of steel.

'As if the steel fretter wasn't enough.' She thought. She figured they were all probably asleep since no one seemed to be around. '_Lessers were once human so they need sleep don't they_?' She kept as quiet as possible. '_If they don't know I'm up they won't come in here_.'

The shutter rose the night on a gloomy house. All the brother had return the night before safe and sound, but that didn't mean everyone had return. Slaughter laid in bed. She stared out the window. Her face was stained with tears.

In the hundred some years they had been together Slaughter had never been completely cut off from Tahlly. It scarier than she thought it would be. Or maybe it was because she didn't know where Angel was or when she would return.

Wrath had skipped the speech on how they need to be more careful. He knew now was not the time. Slaughter had cried all night. She hadn't cried like that since she lost her parents. Wrath and Beth had been very comforting. She safe with them. Most of the brothers voiced their apologizes and sympathy. She was grateful but it didn't help much.

"Sweet Virgin please protect her. She needs you so much right now." She whispered forcing back more tears. She hadn't got much sleep. She actually didn't lay down until eleven am but didn't actually sleep until two. Now the shutter rose at six-thirty pm and she felt just as exhausted.

She pulled herself out of bed and dragged herself into a shower. '_I can't wallow in self pity. Tahlly is suffering a millions times worse than anything I can image_.' Slaughter thought as she turned on the hot water. She was halfway though dressing when there was a knock on the door.

"Slaughter, it's Beth can I come in?" She asked. "Yeah!" She replied as slipped on her shirt. The door opened then closed behind her. "I came to make sure you were coming to first meal. We would understand if you decided not to." Beth said gently placing her hand on Slaughter's shoulder. "No I'm coming. I was just getting dressed." Slaughter said.

'_She's so like her brother. Acting so strong and being so brave_.' Beth thought as they headed downstairs. She sat beside Beth and kept quiet for most of the meal. She kept looking to her left. The empty seat just made it more obvious.

She looked down the table to see Qhuinn. He was staring at his plate as well. He had disappeared into his room last night. From what Slaughter heard anyone had hardly seen him. He looked really withdrawn. Kinda like a puppy left out in the rain.

Slaughter looked across the table across from Qhuinn where Lassiter was suppose to sit. His seat was empty. She looked at Beth. "I'll tell you later." She whispered leaning in. Slaughter sighed as she continued to force down the food.

It was delicious as usually. But Slaughter didn't have an appetite. Everyone was quiet. No one spoke. It was uncomfortable, Slaughter would almost prefer everyone to act normal. Beth leaned over about half way though the meal and whispered. "The girls and I want to talk to you after dinner." Beth squeezed her hand then let it drop.

She looked at her confused but continued to eat. '_They're just trying to help_.' Slaughter reminded herself. "Slaughter…" Wrath said getting her attention. "I've give the brothers orders to interrogate any lessers they come across before they kill them." Wrath said.

_'It won't be much comfort hell it might not be much help but it's better than nothing_.' Wrath thought. "Even if he didn't order it we would still do it. We will bring Angel back." Tohr said putting his fork and knife down. "Yeah, Angel's a tough cookie she'll survive whatever they throw at her." Rhage said. Slaughter smiled and thanked them.

After the meal the females hugged their hellrens and wish them safety. Slaughter sighed deeply as she watched. "They'll bring her back." Wrath said squeezing her shoulder. Slaughter looked up at him though red rimmed eyes. "Sweet Virgin I hope so." Slaughter whispered.

Beth had Fritz fixed some hot cocoa for Slaughter and escorted her to the billiard ball room. Most of the shellans were there. Sitting in the middle of them was the dark haired Bella. They had barely spoken two words to each since Slaughter had arrived. Bella had always seemed wrapped up in taking care of her toddler and her hellren.

"Good evening." She said sitting across from the group. Well if you could call it that. Marissa the blonde hang to Bella's right and Mary was to the left. Beth kept her position beside Slaughter. "Slaughter I know it is a stressful and sad time. But some of the Brothers know what you're going though. In fact Beth and me have been in the hands of lessers." Bella said getting straight to the point.

Slaughter stared up at Beth in disbelief. "It was during the day." She replied. '_That explains it._' She thought turning back to Bella. " I was with them less than twenty-four hours. Wrath was very quick to my rescue." Beth explained "From comparing notes earlier this afternoon it seems our experiences were much different." Bella began.

"Like how?" Slaughter asked hoping not to get to much information. She didn't want to make Bella uncomfortable. "Well my …imprisonment was longer. I was …an object of interested to a certain lesser." Bella said clearing her throat. "We figured if you knew someone had actually spend some time with the _lessers _ and came out alive it might lift your hopes." Beth said giving her a small smile. "Thanks." Slaughter said looking down.

"What about Lassiter?" Slaughter asked looking back up at Beth. "Well,…it's complicated. We think the _Forelesser _ is a former recruit named Lash. He suppose was kidnapped by them several years ago but he's appear recently. If it's true than Angel is in big trouble. Lash can read the Old Language since Angel's collar wasn't found it's probably still on her. Lassiter thinks if Lash knows she's a royal's _Ahstrux Nostrum _he might kill her quicker." Beth explained.

Slaughter sucked in a hard breath like someone had punched her in the stomach. 'Or he could keep her alive for leverage. That's the other theory." Bella said trying to help. "But those can be wrong. Lassiter just learned she is his daughter. Having her being taken away right after that is enough to drive anyone crazy. He went out to search for her. He can move in the sunlight." Beth said gripping her shoulder again.

'_No! No it can't be! A rogue vampire gone lesser_. _What a nightmare_.' Slaughter thought as she concentrated on not hyperventilating. "Deep breaths." Beth whispered to her leaning down. Slaughter nodded taking in as much air as she could. "Bella came back and so did I. Angel will come back." Beth said hugging Slaughter.

Angel had some how fallen back asleep. She was woke up by someone flipping on the bald light. It was extremely bright for just one bulb. Maybe she had just been in the dark too long. Angel's eyes popped open. It was the blonde lesser, of course. '_At least he's alone._' She thought sitting up. He smirked as she stared at him wide eyed.

"Hello Birdie." He coed as he shut the door behind him, locking them in together. She growled at him a threw one hell of a 'get the fuck away from me' wave. She barred her fangs at him. "Ohh what a vicious little birdie." He laughed as he stopped at the edge of the bed.

"We do this the easy way or the hard way. I just want some information. If you give me what I want and then you can go free." He said reaching out towards her. She pulled away from his hand and hissed barring her fangs again.

"So it's the hard way then huh?" He growled as he grabbed a hold of her face. He got on the bed and got over top of her. "That pretty little collar of yours says you're an _Ahstrux Nostrum _the crest is even more interesting, the royal family's seal. So who is it? Hmmm? Who do you protect?" He growled digging his finger nails into her temples.

She handle back the surging urge in her throat. She swallowed the name and whipped her head away from his grip. She hit it against the metal railing. '_Damn it! That was so dumb!_' She thought. He laughed as she pried her eyes open. "No one! I work for no one!" She lied!

He growled and slapped her. "Don't lie to me! It was that female in the park. Who is she?! Wrath's daughter? Wrath's niece?" He snarled pinning her arms down on the bed. "No! She's a no body! I had the night off!" Angel growled as she tried to move. He tighten his grip on her wrists. Her hands began to pulse from the lack of blood.

He lifted her wrist and slammed them against the railing. "You're lying again Birdie. Ohh that's strike three. Mr.K please came in here." He shouted to the door. The door open to reveal a linebacker of a man. He must have been in the business awhile. His hair was white as clean laundry and his face was snow white.

"Yes boss?" Mr.K asked. "Bring me what I requested earlier." The Boss demanded. The guy couldn't have been done more than a minute when he returned with a duffel bag of items. Angel could hear metal clank together. '_Fuck! Don't talk. No matter what don't talk!_' Angel thought as her heart began to race.

Boss slapped another set of cuffs on her wrists so she was completely immobilized. She thrash about trying to get him off of her. He smirked as he lean towards her. "Mhh feisty, it's been awhile since we had such a fighter. Let's hope you last longer than the last one." He said as he rest his hand on her face and other on her neck.

Mr. K handed him a knife and left the room. '_What the hell is he going to do?_' She thought. "Come on Birdie I don't want to hurt you." He said as he placed the knife to the edge of her wrist. He gently began on run the knife down her arm. She winced but she refused to cry out. He leaned down as he continued to down the knife.

"All you have to do is sing Birdie." He whispered. His breath was hot on ear. She could felt him drag his tongue down to her throat. He rest his mouth on her collar bone as he pulled the knife away just before it rest her armpit. "Never! I won't tell you anything!" She growled with the same conviction as before. "That's what you say now Birdie." He said reaching her wing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lassiter had been looking for four days. He still had found Tahlly. "Damn it! Where the hell are those bastards!" He cursed slamming his fist into the wall. He felt exhausted. He had taken out at least six or seven lessers. Not a single one had talked.

'_The bastard must be keeping her secret_.' He thought lighting up a cigar. He usually didn't smoke but he needed something right now. He walked out of the alley and into the sunlight. He really that right now too. '_She's been gone for four days now. It's been over a week since she got some sun. She'll be getting really weak soon_.' He thought.

That thougth just pissed him off more. He took a drag, holding it in and slowly released it. He was in the slumps of Caldwell. Since _lessers_ didn't really care about their digs they got the cheapest, crappest apartment they could. Half the time the place was empty except for the jar and a computer.

Lassiter let his mind wander trying to feel out the area. Not a single vampire was around. "Damn it!" He growled stamping out the cigar. His phone began to ring. The thign was nearly dead even though it had been off most of the time he was gone. He had it on only at night in case the brothers called. He had forgotten to shut the thing off.

He picked it up and looked at the screen. It was such a waste it just read untraceable. '_Someone is calling from the compound? Probably his highness._' Lassiter thought as he flipped open the phone to answer it. "Yeah?" The conversation wasn't long. He was todl to report back to disccus the areas that were covered. With eight of them looking they had to cover msot of the city.

'_Maybe they're not in the city. They did have a van._' He thought. He wanted to kick himself for that thought. He went back down the alley and then dematerizaled to the manison. Everyone was in the study. Of course Lassiter had been right they had cover the entire city, almost twice over in fact. "This _Forelesser_ is smart. He's keeping his little pet a secret." V growled.

"There has to been afew lesser that know. At least two, it took that many to drag her down." Rhage said. "It's just pickign the out of the bunch." Butch said sighing. "By then she could be dead." Z said. Two deep growls filled the room. Lassiter glared at the other growl.

It had completely slipped out of Qhuinn. He didn't mean to growl. He cleared his throat and looked away from Lassiter's silver eyes. '_Damn it I don't need to see him right now._' Qhuinn thought staring down. "Bella survived for six weeks. If that sick bastard has the same twisted vision he'll keep her alive just for leverage." Wrath said slamming his huge fist on the tiny desk.

'_It better not stretch out like that_.' Lassiter thought as he twitched his fingers. He really couldn't handle just standing here. He wanted back on the streets. "How about some the subrubs? They might not be here in the city." Lassiter suggested.

"It's possible. We'll have you, V and Butch searched the brubs the next couple of days. We'll have everyone else in the city. Try to force on highly populated areas. Those bastards like the slums. Remember don't think anyone until you make them talk." Wrath informed them. They nodded their heads. "Alright then everyone get some sleep." Wrath ordered.

"Lassiter! Stay we need to talk." Wrath said before he could hit the door. Everyone glanced between Wrath and Lassiter. "Everyone else out!" He shouted pointing to the door. They grumbled and left. But they both knew they didn't go far. "Look we both know I don't follow orders well." Lassiter growled.

"I know. But this isn't an order, it's an…corcern. We're not the best of friends. Hell we both know we would rather fight then talk. But you've been going nonstop for ninety-six hours now. You look pale." Wrath started when Lassiter shot him a look. "Pale for you." He corrected himself. "You have to be hungry or tired. I know I can't say much cause if it was Slaughter that was taken I would be going crazy. But take a break, until night fall tonight." Wrath said.

"Hell no! Each second I waste here is a second I could be closer to finding her." Lassiter snapped. "Have you seen yourself? You look aged and thin. I know she's your daughter but if she saw you like this she would chew your ass out and the rest of us for letting you get like this. Yes, she wants you to find her but, she doesn't want you killing yourself doing so." Wrath said.

Lassiter grumbled. He grounded his molars a second before muttering a reply. "You're right. Fine! I'll stay until sunset butthen I hit the road with or without your boys. I don't want to waste time." Wrath gave a small smile. '_I figure that would work on him. But it's truth._' Wrath thought. Lassiter left without another word and headed up to his room.

Wrath sighed as he leaned back in his chair. This whole thing was draining them all. His brothers were exhausted. When it came to searching for someone they threw themselves into their work. With the Forelesser being all hush hush it was going to be a lot harder for them to find her.

Beth snuck into the room and wrapped her arms around his thick neck. "Talked some sense into him?" She asked kissing his cheek. "A little, but he wasn't happy to hear what I had to say." Wrath said bring her into his lap. "I checked on Slaughter, she was sleeping." Beth said leaning into her _hellren_. "Finally, she's been sleepless for days." Wrath said.

After the meeting Qhuinn, John and Blay went down to the gym. "Maybe you should slow down too. 'Blay suggested as Qhuinn got on a treadmill. "Can't, if I cross one of those bastards I want to make sure I'm in peek condition." Qhuinn said turning on the machince.

"_There's a fine line between peek condition and overtraining_." John signed. "Yeah I know. But I don't want to take the chance." Qhuinn said as he began at a steady pace. The guys shrugged and went to their machinces. "No talking any sense into him." Blay said as he got on the bench press.

Qhuinn put in his earphones and blarred his mp3. He also upped the speed. He didn't want to think right now. Every time he staretdto think everything came back to Angel. No matter where the starting place was it always ended up the same place. '_She was here nearly a month one of us should have fed her. Then we would have problem finding her. Damn it! Why didn't we take procautions_?!' He thought running faster.

He had been every lesser he had seen he had beat into a bloody plup. Until they bled and could hardly breath. He couldn't get any information out of them. No a single one knew anything. '_Damn Lash! He was always a problem!_' Qhuinn thought. He grabbed his water bottle and swing some water. Most of it flowed down his face.

After awhile Blay beside the treadmill. He scared Qhuinn for a second. "Jeez man, what are you a ninja?" Qhuinn siad between breaths. Blay hit the red button to stop the treadmill. "You're going to hard if you can't run and talk, slow down." Blay said before Qhuinn could snap off his head. Qhuinn glared at him then finished his bottle water.

"You like her don't you?" Blay asked making him choke. "W-What did you s-say?" Qhuinn asked. "You like Angel. You can't hide it. You're acting like a bonded male." Blay said looking him straight in the eye. Qhuinn growled and looked away.

"You're fucking crazy. Even if I do like her there's no way I'm bonded with her." Qhuinn growled getting off the treadmill. "_But you did say I do like her." _John pointed out. "No I didn't." Qhuinn snapepd grabbing a towel. He wiped his face off as Blay retorted. "Yes you did." Qhuinn glared at his friends.

"I said even IF. There's no way I like her. We fight constantly. You were there. She hates my guts." Qhuinn said. _"That's how most couples are. They're constantly fighting atfirst then they're lovey dovey." _John signed. "He has a point. She volunteered to fed you, she can't hate you too much." Blay said looking hi straight in the eye.

'Volunteered? No told me that.' Qhuinn thought going wide eyed. "_Did you even talk to her after that?" _John signed. "Um no I didn't. God I feel like a jackass." Qhuinn muttered sitting on the weight bench. "You should. Angel isn't like most females. That's obviously as hell." Blay began when Qhuinn cut him off.

"I talked Slaughter told me. I didn't believe her. It didn't add up." Qhuinn said. "Does love ever add up?" Blay asked. John just nodded. Qhuinn could tell Blay was pissed with him. Hell he was pissed with himself. Qhuinn looked away. "Look I got to go. Blay watch him." Qhuinn growled as he stormed out of the gym.

Qhuinn flopped down on his bed feeling weighted down. Even the cahin around his neck felt like it weight a hundred pounds. He closed his eyes wishing he could wind back time. "Damn it! Why didn't I tell her?!" He growled. His body ache worst then it had five years ago.

The beat had been horrible but it was nothing compared to this. His chest hurt like someone had dropped a avlin on it. _'This is how bonded males feel isn't?_' Qhuinn thought. He had been told how Tohr and V acted when their _shellans_ were taken away. '_You've got to be kidding me. How in the seven hells did I bond with her?_' He thought.

The weight seemed to get heavier. He needed to get his act together. If Wrath knew how much he was slacking on his job he wouldn't be happy. I thought back to when he started to feel so tired. "Four days ago." He muttered opening his eyes. "When Angel left."

'_Am I that dumb? That disconnected? I didn't notice my chest was hurting so much?_' He thougth placing his hand on his heart and the other on his bite wound. The wound was partical healed but it still felt tender. He sighed deeply. '_We need to get her back_. No, _I need her back.' _He thought as the other hand traveled to his heart.

Angel woke up feeling groggy. The torture had gone on for what seem to be a few hours. She was still fully restrained. He had cut both her arms. He had taken several instruments to her wings. She could only see a part of them. What she could see made her want to cry. They was no way she could fly away to safety.

Her wings were defitnly broken. '_If I don't get them looked at soon they won't be useable._' She thought looking away. The whole time he had never touched her face or body. 'Probably saving it for next time.' She thought as she began to shiver. The Boss had taken the thin blanket she had the day before. 'How long have I been here?' She wondered starign up at the ceiling.

When the Boss was here she could easily track the time. He had on a watch msot of the time he came in here. But otherwise she was lost. '_Has it been a week? Have the lesser told them I'm dead? Still they still have hope to find me? How long will they look? A month? Slaughter must be distraught.' _Angel thought.

She closed her eyes as her stomach rambled. Her stomach hurt like hell. They hadn't fed her anything since she had got here. Wosrt it had been nearly six months since she last 'fed'. She was still part vmapire and still need blood. Since her lifestyle wasn't too bad she could go motnhs without feeding. But with the recent injuries in the last month and the past week. She was about due.

She swallowed and tried to let her mind wander so she wouldn't notice the pain. She should lullabyed herself back to sleep. Her dreams were the only place she could find comfort anymore. Sometime passed before she woke up again. This time it was from the door opening. The boss stepped though. "Hello Birdie." He grinned shutting the door behind him. He had nothing in his hands this time but he had done that before.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Angel began to thrash about nervously. "Oh you seem so scared Birdie. Are you ready to talk yet?" Boss asked as he stopped at the bed. "Go fuck yourself!" She snarled. She chose her words carefully. You never know what this sick bastards might think. But then again lesser were impotent she knew that first hand.

He growled as he got over top of her. "Why would I do that? When I have a lovely little dove right here?" He asked placing his hands between her legs. She nearly jumped out of her skin. But she did jumped away. She snarled at him again trying to move away. "You impotent bastard!" He smirked as he leaned down to her.

"You've been telling you lies Birdie?" He whispered into her ear. As he moved as felt something poke into her stomach. She grasped and went wide eyed. "The others may be impotent because my father demands it but I'm not." He whispered. She began to thrash wildy again. He pinned her down again. "You seem frightened, got your heart fluttering?"

She stared up at him keeping ahodl of her tongue. He began to kiss her neck. "I can smell your fear, it's intoxicating. I can the rush of your heart and blood." He said stopping at her common carotid artery. "I'm more then just a lesser. I'm what you are. I have the superior abilities too." He muttered as his hand wander down her body making her wantto shiver again.

He smell her neck and growled. "What's this? A male's scent? Does the little Birdie has a lover?" He asked sniffing it again. His scent completely change. It became dark and stung her nose. "Qhuinn, that freak is our lover?" He snarled digging his nails into her arm. She winced and gave a tiny whine. "I have no lover." She lied.

"What a sweet couple. Sounds like a match made in hell. I know you're lying Birdie." He growled as he nuzzled her neck. She moved away. '_He's not even listening to me._' She thought. "I wonder how the freak would feel if I marked up his female. Would be enraged?" Lash asked laughing to himself. '_Freaking sicko. This guy is crazy_.' Angel thought.

"I'm no one's female. I'm not mated. I fed him once that's it we're just housemates." She explained. He looked down at her suspiciously. He seemed to contemplating whether or nto she was telling the truth. "I mean it. I just fed him that's it." She restated. She gave him a hard look. "I'm serious." She said.

He was quiet not didn't move from her. His ecrection was still hard against her leg. "You're a hard case to crack birdie. You seem to be telling the truth. But can I really trust you? You would do anything to save your skin even denouce your love. And not only to protect yourself. You know it would destory him if he knew someone else had you. You're such a good female Birdie. Maybe to good for him." Lash said sitting up slightly.

"Much too good for that freak." He whispered as his lips began to work on her collarbone. '_Damn it! He's no dumbass_.' She thought as she fliched. "Don't be scared Birdie. I won't hurt you ,… too much." He whispered as he began to remove her shirt.

"Stop that now! She hissed as he got lower. She began to shiver worse. He got to her jeans and stopped. She could still hear him sniffing. "Yet that seems to be the only place. His scent is no where else." He muttered looking up at her. She smirked down at him.

"I told you he just fed from me. That's it." He growled then slapped her. "Why are you happy? You are still in hell." He snapped. "Yes but you just lost something big. I mean nothing to Qhuinn so you can't use me against him." She grinned. "Nothing?" He snarled gripping her neck. She coughed at the lack of air. "Ohh you have it wrong Birdie I'm sure you mean something." He hissed into her ear. He slowly released the grip on her neck.

The breath of fresh air was a relief. She took the air in greedily. He glared down at her. "How do you know Qhuinn?" She asked curiosity getting the best of her. He smirked and got off of her. "You know what they say about curiosity Birdie." He said capturing her chin with his hand. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong.

"Nevermind that, I can tell you're getting thristy. I sensed it the mintue I walked into the room." He said staring her straight in the eyes. She didn't want to look shocked she knew he would figure it out. But still hearing him say it was a shock. "I am part vampire. You can drink from me. If you're thristy enough." He said.

His eyes burn into hers. They were a brillant blue, they were kinda pretty but they were radiated evil. '_His blood probably tates like tar or oil. It is black. All lessers had black oily blood._' Angel thought. His eyes revealed nothing but evil. It gave nothing away about hiself just reflects her fears in her own eyes.

"No, I will not drink your blood. I would rather starved than drink from you. Your 'blood' will probably make me sick." She snarled. He latched on to her again girnning like a Cheshire Cat. "Still so fiesty even all this. I think I'm really starting to like you Birdie. That no quit attitude of yours is getting you far here,…well for awhile."

He buttoned up her shirt then pulled a key out of his pocket. He leaned down and unlocked her arms. They felt so sore as she slowly moved them. They ached and trobbed. Her shoulder and elbows hurt the most. "You'll drink, if you want to survive you'll drink sooner or later. I'll you this, they'll neveeer find you." He said heading for the door.

Slaughter sat in the billard room. She stared out the window. She sighed for the billionth time. Her days had dragged together into one huge hour. It seemed all she did was sleep, eat and stare out windows. She moved thoughout the house so no one would think she was moping. Though it was obvious she was.

Someone entered the room and came towards her. She barely noticed people that came and went. She forced herself to pay attented to those who too their time to try and comfort her. But this oen sat down next her. It was Tohr, she had barely seen him. He was in charge of the lesser hunt. Wrath had said he had the most experience.

She looked up at him as her mind raced. '_Oh why is he coming over here? Did they find her? He looks grim, why does he look so grim?_' She braced herself for the news. "Slaughter, we've gotten some clues. I believe we might be getting closer. They're still no lesser with information though." He said gently taking her hand. He did this to get her attention.

She smiled weakly at him. "Good to hear." "Slaughter, you've been very strong." He said. She just looked down and shook her head. "No, I'm just trying to keep it together. I'm sure Angel would be much stronger. Hell she would have me home by now." Slaughter said. "I kinda felt about the same when I lost my _shellan_." Tohr whispered.

She looked up at him shocked. "You lost your _shellan_? I'm so sorry." She grasphed squeezing his hand. "Yes to lessers as well." He continued. "They didn't tell me that." "They want you to have hope. Yes many of the civilans that are captured are returned. I don't want to give you flase hope. To tell the truth maybe only about half get returned." Tohr explained.

Slaughter looked down again. "So you're telling me she might not come back." Slaughter asked forcing back the tears. She had cried so much the last week, she didn't want to cry anymore. Tohr patted her back and squeezed her hand. "It's alright go ahead and cry. Losing someone that close to you is hard." Tohr whispered.

"But I don't to cry anymore. I've cried so much." She sniffed wiping her eyes and looking up at him. Once she settled down she asked "Do you still cry?" he was quiet for several seconds. "Yes, I'm not ashamed of it neither. Wessie was my life kidna still is. I still think of her constantly." Tohr said getting very quiet. "How did reacted?" She whispered.

"Like most males. I took it very hard. I disappeared for months until Lassiter found me and brought me back." Tohr explained. "Angel's father? He must not be too bad than. Some of the brothers make him out to be such a bad guy." Slaughter said looking towards the door.

"He took a bullet for the king. He's not perfect but he's not too bad,…anymore." Tohr said making Slaughter chuckled. "That's all we're putting a lot of effort into the search. He's not the greatest guy in the world but he has done lot for us lately." Tohr said.

"I think bringing Angel home would make him the happiest male on the planet." Slaughter said giving a small smile. "We know that. But it wouldn't only make him happy. I know Wrath would give almost anything to see you genuinely smile again." Tohr said. Slaughter nodded. "I know he would. But I would give anything to have her back. I don't think I can genuinely smile again until she has return." Slaughter said.

Tohr smiled and stood up making her stand as well. "That's fine. I knew you would say something like that. Cause **he** would say something like that." He said letting go of her hand. He turned and headed out of the room. To his surprise she followed. "Thanks Tohrment." She said as she went to the kitchen.

Angel woke up to a commotion on the other side of the door. The last couple of hours or how ever her long her nap was, had taken a toll on her. She was beginning to feel the stomach ache that make with the feeding. She was beginning to feel weak as well. She was stil lseeing straight so that was a plus. Something had sure got those lessers excited.

'_Maybe the brothers picked off a top man. Maybe the brothers are here beating the crap out of Lash right now_.' She thought sighing deeply. The door was kicked down and Lash and the _lesser _from the other day entered the room. She laid still on the bed. She wanted to save her energy for a chance to escape. In her condition she couldn't make pass them now.

Lash slapped a pair of hand cuffs on her and the other guy unlocked her shackles. Her poor ankles weren't free for long, he put a large set of hand cuffs on her ankles. Lash Picked her up and lead the way. "Come on Mr.D." Lash growled. "That moron probably squealed. Probably told them everything." The guy frowled.

For the first time Tahlly noticed he had a southern accented. She slumped against Lash's chest. She felt like sleeping again but she knew she had to stay awake. He didn't reek as bad as the rest of them. He still had that sweet baby podwer smell to him but he also had a dark musk. It didn't mix too well to say the least.

Tahlly was taken out to the van, the same one she had been thrown ina week ago. Tahlyl looked at her surrounding. She seem to out in the woods, all he saw was trees and the run down shack they had left. It looked like it had been abandoned ten years ago.

'_Great this isn't going to help me_.' She thought. "Drive to the east, to the other side of the city. We've got to get her to other hideout before they show up." Lash said getting in the back of the van. '_No he's not suppose to get back here with me_.' Thally thought. He sat near the front of the van. Angel didn't paid much attention to what was in the back she back to look around the van.

Of course there was the double doors in the back. Behind them was a metal cage that had a door leading to the front. It seemed like a work van that had been gutted. There was a small window on each side of the van. '_How strange._' She thougth then she began to concerate. She closed her eyes and began focus on the manison.

She pictured it's stately manner and the breathtaking interior. She focused on the libraby Tahlly knew Slaughter would be there if anyway. '_Slaughter! Slaughter please hear me! I'm being taken to the east on the other side of the city. I don't know where I am. I see much of trees and we're on a dirt road._' Tahlly thought. It was a long shot but telecomm links could be unpredictable. Tahlly just had to hope they bond was strong enough to cross the miles.

Tahlly sighed as she sunk deeper into Lash. The exhaustion was bting her attention again. '_Hopefully I'm not to weak. Sweet Virgin of the fade pelase let it reach her_.' Tahlly thought. She opened her eyes. Lash seemed zoned out. She followed his gaze. He seemed to be staring at nothing. Tahlly's eyes settle on the windows again. '_Mh,…too smal to escape though but enough for a breeze to get though_.' Tahlly thought.

The wheels in her mind began to turn. "Please master, I'm so hot. Can we go closer to the window?" Angel whined faking a pant. He smirked as he glared down at her. "Oh so now you need me huh? That hungry eating away at you so quickly?" He asked. "Please, a little breeze is all I ask for." She whined grabbing at his shirt.

He stood up keeping her in his arms. He put beside the right widnwo then went and opened the left window. Before he sat down he opened the right for her. The icey wind wrapped itself around her then quickly exited the opposite window. '_Perfect._' She thought. She sat in the cross breeze in the center of the van.

The wheels began again. She had gotten them closer to the doors and away from the driver. She just had to wait for the right moment to try her next move. Fate and luck were still on her side. She didn't have to wait long. The driver Mr.D asked Lash to come up and give him directions, there was apparently a detour.

With the last of her strength Tahlly forced herself up against the door and managed to open it. She tumbled out the back. She landed on her back and rolled on to her shackled feet. '_Okay so I can't go far but I can at least leave my scent_.' Tahlly thought looking down at the blood on the road. Her blood and feathers.

She hobbled over to the side of the road. A blinking side read _One Eye. "Slaughter! One Eye! I'm by a place called One Eye!' _She thought. She continued to hobble. She knew it wouldn't take them long to turn around and get her they were only going about 30 mph. She could hear humans party only a hundred feet away.

'_Hopefully the music won't drown out my screams._' Thally thought. Yes, to her embarassment she had been reduced to screaming. Of course it didn't take the Lash and D long to get to her. She had only gone a couple of yards away from the road. 'Damn it! If I had more strength I could break the ankles off.' She thought as they began to catch up to her.

She didn't bother to fly. If lash hadn't broke her wings that little stunt sure as hell did. Lash grabbed her arm growling. He forced her to face him. Then she scream, she screamed louder then she had ever in her life. Her life depended on this scream.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"ANGEL!" Slaughter grasped getting up from the table. Beth looked up confused. "What? What is it Slaughter?" Beth asked getting up. They had been reading in the library. Slaughter closed her eyes and covered her ears. She seemed to be concentrating. "It's Angel! They're moving her!" Slaughter exclaimed a few seconds later.

"Where?" Beth asked as Slaughter moved towards the door. "To the east." She replied as she began to shout for Wrath. He came out of his study looking concerned. "What is it? You sounded panic." He asked as she stepped in front of him. "It's Angel. I heard she's been moved. To the east side of town." Slaughter said.

"I'll call the boys. Have them cover the east side." Wrath said pulling out his cell. He had only talked to two of the brothers when another message came to Slaughter. She repeated her moves from earlier, closign her eyes and ears. Angel's voice was very faint. "One Eye, she's outside a place called One Eye!" She exclaimed. "Did you get that V?" Wrath asked.

Wrath hung up and called back the other two brothers. Then he informed his soldiers. "We won't have much time. She escaped but they're on her trail." Slaughter said. "How do you know this?" Beth asked. "Angel have been together for years so we are close; we do have a mental connection. But it can come and go." Slaughter exclaimed.

Slaughter then turned to Wrath. "I've never heard it this faint before. It might be the mileage or because she's so weak. I don't know how much longer it will last. She sounds on the verge of passing out. " Slaughter said wrapping her arms around herself.

She felt like she was about to fall apart. If she couldn't stand to hear Angel like this how was she going to take it if she saw her,…if she saw her. "All my man are on it. V, Rhage and Butch all know where it is. The others can follow them. They can't go to far with running into a brother. Route 94 runs east to west so they'll most likely stay on that road." Wrath explained.

Qhuinn nearly jumped out of his skin as his cell went off. He knew by the ring it was Wrath. He heart nearly leaped out of his chest as he was informed they had a location on Angel. "Let's go John, we got a new assignment." Qhuinn said as he headed back to the BMW. They had only been on the field for an hour and wasn't too far from their starting pont.

The place had been crawling with lessers but they had fled like roaches when you turn on a light once they realized the two of them were brothers. _"What's up?"_ John signed as they got to the car. He tried to hide his grin. "We might be bringing her home tonight." Qhuionn said. He had to say might. Wrath was talking a temperating location.

He drove like a bat out of hell trying to get to One Eye. He had punched the location into his GPS. His heart raced faster than the car. He tried not to get his hopes to high. Wrath had sound hopeful but time was against them. They wouldn't let her get far and only God knew what kind of condition she was in.

Wrath dialed one last number. It wasthe first perason he should have called but Lassiter would need back up. He picked up on the first ring. "Yeah?" "Get to One Eye asap. We have a beat on her." Wrath said. Lassiter hung up without so much of a fine. Wrath knew he was hauling ass. Hey he probably had dematerizaled there.

Hopefully most of the brothers had done that. Time wasn't their friend right now. He knew that John and Qhuinn were driving as was Butch but hopefully V, Zsadist and Hollywood had gone straight there. He hoped for Slaughter's and hell Lassiter's too that they make it in time. They couldn't afford to lose anyone right now.

"You stupid bitch!" Lash growled slapping Angel. She fell to the ground just to have him kick her. "Did you real think you could escape us?" Mr. D asked as Lash kneeled beside her. He didn't have that evil smirk now. He had a disspaoint frown. "Oh Birdie I thought you were smarter than this." Lash said as he lifted her off the ground by her shirt. Tahlyl panted heavily. She was close to biting him. She need fed now.

"Fuck off asshole!" She snapped to receive another slap. But he kept his grip on her shirt. "Maybe I should just remove that little attitude of yours." He growled. She had to buy her time. She knew it would take a few minutes for any of the brothers to get to her.

"Like you could!" She snapped. This time he threw her. She hit the trunk of a tree hard. The tree shook all the way up to the top. What few leaves were left fell, floating down to her. But she knew she couldn't hold out to much longer. She knew Lash knew it too. He knew she was all talk. But she was betting on his sadist personality. Hopefully he couldn't pass up a chance to hit his vitcums. "What the hell did you say bitch?"

She coughed, she saw a bit of blood when she did. "I said like you could?" She replied. 'Idiot stay down.' Mr.D thought as Lash approached her. "Boss we need to get to the farm house." Mr.D reminded him. "We have plenty of time." Lash snapepd at him.

Then gunshots rang though the air. Lash grabbed his arm and turned towards the direction of the shots. Tahlly pressed herself against the tree. Trying to get out of range. Lash surveyed the landcape. He sensed no one and saw nothing. Then he was tackled from behind.

There was a large male on him. Silver eyes glared down at him. He head seen those eyes before. He glanced at Birdie, her eyes were closed but he knew there were her eyes. The males started to beat the crap out of him. He heard several difference footsteps. Mr.D was dealing with two of the brothers. He recognized the two from the program.

Zsadist and Rhage were beating down Mr.D. There were pissed in all his years in the program and fighting the brithers they had always relied on guns. But now they were going fist to fist with them. Another brither appeared beside them. He paid no attention to them, he just kneeled beside Biride. Lash began to fight silver eyes.

V began to check out Angel. Her eyes floated up, she weakly smiled at him. "It's okay girl. You did great. Just try to stay with me, okay." V said. He gently took her pulse and checked the rest of her vitals. Her breathing was slow and a little labored. '_Damn he really went to town on her._' He thought as he checked her eyes.

'_If Lassiter saw her he would be killing that bastard_.' V thought as he gently touched her shoulder. "I'm gonna pick you up. I'm going to be gentle." V said. She nodded but gave no verebal response. He picked her up and and headed towards the road. Butch had pulled and hurrying towards him. "How much are there?" He asked.

"Just two. I think they underestimated Angel. Hell I think we migth have too. Let's just get her home. She definitely needs a doctor." V said heading to the passager side of the Escalade. Butch took the wheel and took off towards the house.

"There goes V and Butch." John signed as they pulled up. The only three left was Z, Hollywood and Lassiter. They got out of the car and headed to Z and Hollywood. Lassiter was still punching the other guy like a slab of meat. "There was only two of them. They already took Angel to the clinic." Z said turning towards them.

"Alright we'll go then." Qhuinn said heading back to the car. "Yeah pulling him off that lesser won't be a pretty sight." Z said as they took off. He looked over to Lassiter. He couldn't blame the guy. If a lesser had taken Nalla he would be doing the same thing. The lesser seemed to stop putting up much of a fight. But something told Z Lassiter wasn't given him much a chance.

V rushed Angel straight into the clinic. Her bretahing had gotten slower as had her heartbeat. "Come on stay with us Angel. You made it though the woods don't collapse right before the finish line." He exclaimed. He got her on the table where Jane and Vio took over. "Vio get off with that shirt. She needs blood stat!" Jane said.

V leftthe clinic to let them do their job. He sat outside the clinic with the others. News had speard fast because of the _doggens_. Slaughter, Wrath, Beth and al lthe shellans were outside the clinic waiting patiently. He dragged up a few chairs for the females.

He stood beside Wrath where Butch and Blay had join him. Not even ten minutes later John and Qhuinn raced up to them. "How is she?" Qhuinn asked panting. The others shrugged but V replied. "We don't know. She was starting to fade when we got her here. Jane hasn't come out yet." Qhuinn took a deep breath trying to control his shaking.

"How long have there been in there?" Qhuinn asked. "About fifteen minutes." Blay said keeping his eyes on the door. Qhuinn too ka another deep breath straighten himself. He had to keep himself together. He couldn't crack in front of his brothers.

Now the other side of the wall Angel had finished feedign from Vio. She grasped out a thank you. "Get some rest she took profuse amount of blood." Jane said. "I'll be fine in a few minutes." He said sitting down. Jane and a few of the _doggens_ began their work. "He broke a total of twenty bones. He broke the three bottom ribs. Both her her raidal bones and most of the bones in her wings." Jane said she began to examine her.

A _doggen _took notes as another took orders. Get her on a pain dip and some antibotics." Jane ordered. "Probably something to replace food. She's got to be hungry." Vio said. Jnae nodded in agreement. "Yes, some elctrolytes would be good." Jane said.

Angel laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She heard Jane giving orders and began to relax she knew she was in good hands. She felt herself slip into a deep sleep. She was truly exhausted. She felt like sleeping for a week. "It's all up to her now. We've done what we can for her medically." She heard Jane said then drifted off.

Jane come out into the hall to see the whole house sitting there. Everyone turned to her. "She's asleep. We treated her wounds and reset her broken bones. Everything else relies on her body's ability to heal and her spirit." Jane said keeping a straight face.

"Then she'll be up by the end of the week." Everyone turned to see Lassiter. "If she's anything like you it'll be three days." V muttered getting a few laughs. "Can I see her now?" Slaughter asked. Jane noticed her eyes were still red form crying but they handle a new strength. Slaughter was going to pull though too, now that Angel was back.

"Yes, you can. But she is several injured it'll will be a sight. She probably won't repsonse either. She's on the threshold of a coma." Jane explained. "Ok I understand." Slaughter said going into the room. Wrath followed her, Beth stayed outside. "I think Slaughter needs to be left alone with Angel and Wrath." Beth said heading upstairs.

"I agree what Angel needs is rest." Jane said following. Qhuinn decided to stay behind. He sat on one of the three oringal chairs outside the clinic. Blay and John sat beside him. "You guys can go upstairs. Fritz probably has last meal on the table." Qhuinn said.

"No, we're here for you buddy." Blay siad placing his hand on Qhuinn's shoulder. _"Yeah, besides Wrath will flip if he fidns out you're slacking." _John signed. Qhuinn smiled and nodded. "Yeah good point. But when I go in you two have to scoot." "We understand." Blay said as John nodded. '_I need to rememebr more often how lucky I am_.' Qhuinn thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Slaughter stood over Angel's bed. Jane had set up several machinces. Angel was still breathing freely, thank the sweet virgin. Slaughter slowly took in the sight. "She,… she loosk better than I thought she would." Slaughter muttered. Wrath's hands felt heavy on her shoulders and she exhaled. Wrath only gave a nodded.

Salughter moved out of his grip and sat beside the bed. She gently took her hand. She was surprised by how swollen her wrist was. Thye view up close was much worse. She face was mostly bruised and red. Angel only seemed to be sleeping.

Slaughter didn't say much. She didn't need to. Slaughter knew Angel knew she was there. "I really missed you Tahlly. I'm so happy you're home. Take your time. Don't rush your healing. We'll still be here. You're safe now." Slaughter said sniffing.

Wrath stood on the other side and placed his hand on hers. "You were strong Tahlly. You did a wonderful job. You protected Slaughter and partical saved yourself. We're all very proud of you. Now get the rest you need that's an order." Wrath said. Slaughter couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Wrath." Slaughter whispered.

There was a knock on the door making them both turn. Lassiter stood there. He was still covered in Lash's oily blood and he reeked of baby powder. 'We're just about to leave." Slaughter said taking Wrath's hand. They quickly left the clinic.

Lassiter watched them leave then shut the door. He sat beside Angel. Looking at her made him wantto beat that punk all over again. He had already lost someone important to him he couldn't lose another. He didn't want to take a trip down that road again. Hell he had barely survived it the first time. He pulled the heart locket out of his pocket.

He had brought a new chain for it during his days on the street. He clipped it around her neck and straightened it out. "I was so scared of losing you. I've never been so scared in my life." Lassiter confused. He placed his hand on her hand. "You're one of the best things to happen to me. We just got started, I really want to get to know you." Lassiter whispered.

He stayed there though the night. Jane was quite surprised to find him in the morning. She grasped when she walked in. He handle his fingers up to his lips. "Lassiter did you get any sleep last night?" She asked heading to her desk. "No, I want to be here when she wakes up." Lassiter said resting his head on his hand.

" She won't be up until the end of the week, if we're lucky." Jane said. "We don't know that. Angel is strong and she's a fast healer. We can't calculate the spirit to live." Lassiter said sitting straight up. Jane just sighed and let it go. She wouldn't argue with a grieving father. There was a losing fight and she knew it.

Lassiter didn't give her any problem he was soon asleep in his chair. Jane called upstairs to Fritz. Fritz brought down the food she requested. She shook Lassiter. "Hey I had some food brought you. You haven't eaten in days. That can be dangerous." Jane said handing him an apple.

"Thanks." He said. "You know you should worry about yourself. I know Angel wouldn't want you in here pouring over her like this. She would want you to take care of yourself." Jane said. "And how would you know that?" He grumbled biting into the apple. "Because that's what Slaughter said when they first got here." Jane said.

'Oh I see." Lassiter muttered looking down. He finished the apple then the plate. He hate to admit it but he knew she was right. He knew he wouldn't want someone hovering over like this. "Sorry about snapping earlier." He muttered. "It's fine. I worked in the hospital I know you're not yourself right now. But I meant I said and what I said is true. She would prefer you to take care of yourself. When she wakes up I'll let you know." Jane said.

"Thanks but I want to stay a little longer." He said. "Fine but you'll have to leave sometime. You still smell like that lesser." Jane said. Lassiter looked down at his jacket and shirt. It was soaked in some areas with the oil. He had completely forgotten he had the stuff on him.

"Good point the smell probably isn't helping Tahlly. I'll be back in a few." Lassiter said getting up. "I figured as much." Jane said watching him leave. She went back to her work until Viscous made her take a break.

Qhuinn quietly opened the door to the clinic. Angel laid on the farthest bed. She appeared to be asleep. Jane had her hooked to a few machines. They beat regularly letting them know her signs were good. He bet her healing would take longer than excepted. "God for him to find her like this must have killed him." He muttered.

Jane had finally ordered Lassiter to get some rest and some sun that had only been about an hour ago. He had been outside the clinic waiting for a private moment. Qhuinn sat in the chair beside her bed. He glanced down at her beautiful face. She looked much like her namesake.

The cuts on her face had begun to heal. The bruises were lightening up to a fair blue instead of the dark purple they were. He gently grabbed her hands. Jane had said she wasn't in a coma but she was on the threshold. Her body wasn't much better than her face, several broken ribs and both her wrists. Her wings were another story entirely, Lash had been brutally with her.

"Bastard!" Qhuinn growled as his eyes drifted up to her wings. They seemed to be only shells now. He had broken then tiny hallow bones and plenty feather were missing. Seeing her wings pissed him off all over again. He forced his angry down and looked down at their hands.

Hers was so much smaller than his. She seemed so fragile like this. At first glance it would like a bad joke. Sweet virgin of the fade how true he wish it was. But as much as he denied it, it was true. He sighed deeply. "I don't know if you can hear me but I have to say this. It might help you. I hope it does. Slaughter told me that you liked me." He began.

" I'll be honest it scared me. I wish I had told you sooner. I like you too. You're strong, courageous and loving. You can kick this." Qhuinn said barely giving her hand a squeeze. He fought the words picking just the right ones to use. He only got beeps as a response from the machine. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Please _tahlly _come back. We all miss you so much." He whispered forcing back his tears. '_I'm been so stupid! I should have told her. She'll never believe me when she comes out of it._' He thought hanging his head. "You have to make it though." He repeated.

"She will." Vio said from the doorway. Qhuinn quickly looked up. He hadn't even sensed Vio come into the clinic. "What?" Qhuinn asked. "She will believe you. Sorry I didn't mean to hear your thoughts. Can't really turn that off. I didn't think anyone would be in here." Vio said taking Jane's chair. "How do you know that?" Qhuinn asked.

Vio gave him a '_do you really have to ask' _look. "Yeah good point. But can't blame me for doubting." Qhuinn said. "No I can't but I really want to smack you for missing all those signs from before." Vio said crossing his arms over his chest. Before Qhuinn could response Vio continued. "But it seems you're doing that enough for the rest of us."

"Gee thanks buddy." Qhuinn grumbled. "If Jane came in here she would tell you the same thing she's told Lassiter. Angel wouldn't want you in here. Slaughter would say the same thing. Just relax and check on her daily. Angel won't be up until the end of the week. So seriously chill out." Vio said getting up from the chair.

Vio left Qhuinn alone with Angel. He knew Qhuinn need a few more minutes. Qhuinn sighed as the door closed. '_Why is he always right?_' Qhuinn thought turning back to Angel. He leaned down and kissed her other kiss. "Until later _tahlly_." He whispered then headed out.

_ A few days later _

The blackness receded from Angel's view. She was beginning to hear things again. She could hear voices again. She could barely make out what they were saying or who it was but she could hear. '_How long have I been out?_' Angel thought trying to open her eyes.

But it took too much effort, her lids felt like they weight a hundred pounds each. She decided to try again later. She just tried to focus on something else. Her body didn't hurt so much. It ached more then hurt. '_Man a hot bath would feel great._' Angel thought.

Her stomach felt better but she was still hungry. Man she could for a hot fudge sundae right now. Well truthfully she could probably a whole meatloaf raw. She couldn't wait until to taste Fritz's food again. Man she would kill just for any food right now, even the fast food all the humans were clogging their arteries with.

But she still couldn't feel her wings. She concentrated on her wings. She wanted to wiggle them. '_What am I thinking? I can't even open my eyes, trying to move my wings is out of the question_.' She thought. She then heard a crash off to the left. She jumped and her eyes opened open to look to see what it was. '_Oh sweet virgin! I opened them. I can see._' She thought.

"Jane are you alright?" Vio asked kneeling beside her as he picked up various items and a tray. "Yes, I was just daydreaming." Jane said as he handed her the items. They both turned and nearly grasped. "Angel, you're awake?" Vio asked walking over. Angel tried to talk but only opened her mouth and shut it. So she nodded instead.

"The meds affected your muscles so you're speech will be off for awhile. Would you like anything?" Jane asked as she pulled out her pen light. She nodded and thought. '_Yes some food and water would be great_.' "She wants any food and some water." Vio relayed as he handed her a notepad and a pen. Jane quickly checked over her vitals.

"How do you feel?" She asked. Angel wrote down. _"Sore but better. I'm still a little tired but mostly hungry." _"Okay you seem fine. I'll call Fritz for some food. Don't be surprised if the whole house comes down here." Jane said going to her desk. 'You gave us such a scare you twerp." Vio said rubbing her already messy hair.

"_Hey! I'm not a twerp_!" Angel thought. "Vio don't tease her." Jane said. "_Dang! How did she know?" _Angel thought as Vio grumbled something. Jane ordered the food and with in ten minutes Fritz had arrived with hot food. It smelt like ham with collard green and green beans. He also brought dessert of blackberry cobbler.

Of course he had covey with him. Slaughter lead the line. She wait quietly as Angel ate and Jane explained that she probably won't talk much. To her surprise Wrath had followed Slaughter. '_They must have bonded while I was gone._' Angel thought smiling happily at him. "Well It's good to see those bastards didn't screw you up mental." Wrath said.

She quickly wrote a reply and handed it to Blay. "She says 'it would take more then a few bruises to damage that. I'm still me'." He read out loud. She got a few chuckles. "Glad to see it didn't affect your humor either." He chuckled squeezing her hand gently. She quickly starved down the plate of food. "Would you like some more miss?" Fritz asked.

Angel nodded happily. Fritz quickly took the plate and left. Angel tried to force out her first words. "Where's dad and Qhuinn?" Everyone looked at her stunned. She cleared her throat and blushed. "They're both asleep. They've both been up for days taking shifts watching over you." Slaughter explained.

"Then let them sleep." She forced out again smiling. "But seeing you're awake one of them will sense it soon and rush down here." Blay chuckled. Wrath nodded. He looked at Slaughter then headed for the door. He dragged Blay with him. "Let's go." Blay put up no fight. Angel then stared at Slaughter. She seemed so small and tired.

"You would watching too huh?" Angel asked. "Jane said not to talk too much." Slaughter said. "The more I talk the better I feel. Now answer." Angel demanded. Slaughter nodded then she opened her mouth to blur her apologize but Angel cut her off.

"You're about to apologize her the lesser thing, don't. It's my job to protect you. I didn't come out unscathed but it could have been worse. The worse their did was the broken bones. So stop looking so pathetic. I'm home and alive that's all that matters." Angel said.

Slaughter looked at her then hugged her hard. "I missed you so much!" Slaughter exclaimed sniffling. "I know I missed you too." Angle said hugging her back. "Okay now I can't breath." Angel complained after a few minutes. Slaughter laughed and let go. Fritz hurried back in with another plate of food. "Thanks Fritz."

Angel refused to share any of the details with Slaughter on what happened that week. "I probably won't tell anyone. I just don't want to talk about it. I'll feel like I'm making a big deal out of it." Angel said. "But it is a big deal." Slaughter prompted. "But still, you know I mean. I rather move on." Angel said. Slaughter sighed deeply.

"Still sounds like Angel." A voice said. The turned to see Lassiter. "Hey." Angel said giving him a goofy grin. 'They're right he does look tired.' Angel thought. "How long have you been up?" Lassiter asked sitting on the edge of her bed. He placed his hand on her face gently. "Not long. I told them to let you sleep." Angel said.

"I really wanted to be here when you woke up." He said. "They told me. But it was better you get your rest. So when I can get out of bed we can do something together." Angel said. "Don't argue with her. You'll lose." Slaughter warned with a straight face. He couldn't argue if he wanted, not with her. But she did have a point.

Qhuinn waited outside the clinic. He wanted to give her family a chance to be with her first. She would probably prefer to with them now after her ordeal. He sat down in the chair, out of the way so their wouldn't noticed him.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm feeling kinda tired. I'm gonna take a nap. Is that okay?" Angel asked. "Of course it!" Lassiter said getting up. He kissed her forehead. Slaughter hugged her again. "You need to take it easy. We'll be back." Slaughter said.

Once they left Angel said. "Okay you can come in now." Qhuinn nearly fell out of his chair. He peeked around the corner. She was staring straight at him with a serious expression. "You wanted be with me in private right?" Angel asked. '_Damn I forgot how sharp she is.' _Qhuinn thought as her approached her bed.

"Well kinda. I thought you would want your time alone with them." Qhuinn said sitting in the chair. "Please sit closer." She prompted. He obeyed for some strange reason. "You could have come in. I can multi-task." Angel said sitting straight making him jump to her. "Don't push yourself." He exclaimed. "I'm not. The worse thing bothering me is my wings and ankles not my back." Angel said coyly smiling at him.

The room were silent like it had during the feeding. The only sound was their heartbeats. She slowly leaned towards him. Out of existence he leaned forward was well. Their lips gently met and she embraced him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Qhuinn was taken by surprised by didn't pull away. The kiss was tender and sweet. He

gently wrapped his arms around her. She slowly pulled off. "Did you hear what I said earlier this week?" He asked confused. "No, but I got a few things from Vio's mind. And why else would you avoid my dad and my best friend?" She grinned.

"Still as sharp as ever." He grinned. She smiled at him. She slumped against him. "You really are tired aren't you?" He asked. She nodded and muttered into his shirt. "I don't know why. I've been sleeping all day." "Your body is healing it takes a lot of energy." Qhuinn said smoothing her hair. "You should really rest." Qhuinn said laying her down.

She kept her arms around his neck. "You should get some too. They told me you've barely slept all week." She said. She quickly covered her mouth because she was about to yawn. "I will, just rest some more. The quicker you recover the quicker you can get back on your feet." Qhuinn said. He leaned down and kissed her again.

She welcomed the kiss. His kiss too was gentle and sweet. She could feel the passion behind it. Though he tried to hide it. She smiled up at him when he pulled away. "I'll come check on you later." He said getting off the bed. "I'll hold you to that." She grinned then yawned again. "Just get your rest _Tahlly_." He said leaving the clinic.

Angel looked at his back confused. '_How does he know my real name? Did Slaughter tell him? I wonder when she did that? Probably when I was in the coma._' Tahlly thought laying down. She wrapped the blankets tightly around herself.

Angel quickly drifted off to sleep. Qhuinn headed upstairs to his room but was cut off by Slaughter. "So?" She asked keeping her gaze level with his. "So what?" He asked sounding totally clinche. "Did you tell her?" Salughter asked rolling her eyes. "Yeah, she told me how she felt no big deal." Qhuinn shrugged.

He was tickling with energy though. His body was humming. He felt light and happy. He knew he hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Not since the night of his transition. "Good, and you know your warning. Hurt her and you will wish you never crossed that line." Slaughter threatened. "Ohhh I'm so scared." Qhuinn said rolling his eyes.

"I would be too. What I come up with is nothing compared to what Lassiter would do to you." Slaughter said leaving. '_Damn!_' Qhuinn thougth closing his door. He had totally forgotten about Lassiter. He hadn't seen the guy all month. He knew the guy was more of a freaked then he was, after all Angel was his daughter. Qhuinn leaned against the door sighing.

Then he smiled. '_Well looks like I'm in this for all of it. Lassiter in the picture makes this a whole another ball park. Jeez now I know how Vio and John feel with Janie. Having to pussy foot around_.' Qhuinn thought. He flopped down on his bed and took a nap.

After some rest Lassiter went down to the clinic but Tahlly was still asleep. She had scolded he for it earlier but he sat down and watched her. She was sleeping much easier. She was laying on her side hugging the pillow. But of course she was actually 'sleep' this time around.

Lassiter began to daydream. As he stared at Tahlly he imaged her mother. What she must have looked like when she was pregnant. '_She must have been so scared and lonely._' He thought sighing feeling like an ass. His mind wnet down the timeline. 'She was probably such a cute baby.' Lassiter thought smiling.

He sadly knew the turth. The glymera didn't approve, she was born out of mating and the white hair didn't help. Which meant few people actually thought she was cute. The last king probably thought she was adorable. The king had loved kids.

'_So her and Miranda must have bene close. Two peas in a pots._' Lassiter thought. He got up from his chair and went to the other side of the bed. He careful laid down o nthe bed and held her. Holding her like a parent, like a father should. Tahlly's eyes fluttered open. He smiled down at her. She smield back and moved closer to him.

"What time is it?" She asked. "About five in the afternoon. Why?" He said keeping his arms around her. "I need to get some sun soon. I was hoping to get some today, but it's too late." Thalyl said sighing. "Tomorrow Tahlly. Jane wouldn't let you out of this bed today anyway." Lassiter said and as if on cue Jnae walked into the room.

"Not until I'm certain you can get around fine. I don't want to push it. You had a lot of damage done." Jane said taking her chair. "Well I feel better, especially after that nap." Tahlly said sitting up. "I know vampires heal fast. Most humans wouldn't have survive. I wanted to keep you until the end of the night. Letyou sleep in your own bed. But I want you down here in the morning to double check everything." Jane said.

"That sounds reasonable. Can I go to First meal?" Tahlly asked. "Let's see how you stand on that ankle." Jane said. Tahlly slowly began to get out of bed. Lassiter quickly got up. He wanted to be ready to catch her. She stood up and was still for several long seconds. She walked towards Jane, though it turned out to be a limp or hobble.

"Well you can put weight on it that's a start." Jane said writing on her chart. "Lassiter you might want to go get her some clothes to wear to dinner." Jane said smiling at her. Angel smiled back forcing back the urge to hug her. Lassiter headed up to Angel's room.

"Now I have to discourage you from using your wings. I know it'll be tempting but they were injured the most. I would say at least a month before they can funtion proper, if at all. Angel he broken nearly every bone in both of them. And since it was a week before we got to them you're very luck we didn't have to amputade them." Jane said.

Tahlly nooded slowly casting her gaze low. "I know, believe me I know. I knew the outcome wouldn't be good. At least I still have them. But okay Jane orders are orders I won't use them." Tahlly said. " Good on let's take a few steps towards me." Jane ordered.

Tahlyl wobbly moved to her. She didn't limp, well not from her ankle. After sleeping in a bed for a week, standing up straight was difficult. Gravifty has a different feel on your body. "Not to bad. You're doing really good." Jane said. "Is there any pain in your ankle?" She asked as Tahlly stopped in front of her. "No, none at all." Tahlly said.

Up close Tahlly was bigger. She was taller than Jane., she had forgotten that. She had looked so tiny in that bed. But she was definitely smaller, thinner. The feeding helped but she seemed like needed another one soon. Jane marked a few things on her chart. Then had Thalyl do a turn and walked back to the bed then back to her.

Lassiter flew in after the three turn. "Wow you're walking very well." Lassiter said. Angel smiled at him. "Thank you, it doesn't hurt but I feel like I'm starting all over again." Tahlly said. "You are, waking up from a coma is like a new beginning. Well for humans that is. It's a miracle if they even pull out. I think a coma for vampires can't be much different. Your brain is boting itself back up and you have to relearn all the programs." Jnae explains.

"Mh, I see. That makes sense." Tahlly said nodding. She got the jitz. Lassiter handed her a pile of clothes. "Mhh, I would like to shower first." Tahlly said turning to Jnae. "Of course. There's one in the Pit. Two flights of stairs still might be too much for you to tackel tonight." Jane said. "The Pit?! What? I'm coming!" Lassiter exclaimed.

"Of course I knew you come anyways." Jane said. They escorted Tahlyl to the Pit. Butch was laying on the couch with Marissa. Sport Corner was on but silenced. Neither was watching though. Butch looked over his shoulder as they entered. "Well look what the cat dragged in. Godo to see you up and around." Butch grinned at Tahlly. She smiled and thanked him. Marissa got up and hugged Tahlly. "Oh you're so strong Tahlly pulling though that." Marissa said.

"Oh it wasn't much. I was doing what I had to. If I didn't come out Slaughter would pull me out eventaully." Tahlly joked. V peered around the corner fro mthe kitchen. If looks could kill, only Jane and Marissa would have been standing there. "She's joining us for dinenr tonight, so she needs to use the shower." Jane explained.

Marissa took her clothes from Lassiter. "Well let me show you to my bathroom then. You'll disappear in Butch's and V's." Marissa joked. Tahlly followed her out of the room and down the hall. "V behave yourself." Jane stated looking directly at him. Lassiter began to hold back. Moving closer to the door. He would never leave Tahlly even if he had to put up with Vishous.

Butch stayed on the couch watching Lassiter. V stayed in the doorway of the kitchen sipping his drink. Jane went over to him. Maybe to act as a shield. '_God this is pathetic, having his shellan stand between us like this_.' Lassiter though. They waited for awhile but it was worth it. Marissa had pulled Tahlly get ready.

She had made the simple blouse and jeans Lassiter had picked up and made Tahlly absolutely lovely. "I figured she could use a pick me up after a week of being down." Marissa said. She had helped Tahlly with make up and her hair.

"Tahlly you look so lovely." Lassiter said coming up to her and hugging her. "Thank you, Marissa did it all. She's wonderful." Tahlly said smiling at her. She just smiled back. '_Hate to admit it but she may be his seed but she does clean up good. Wish he could do the same_.' V thought finishing off his drink. The group then headed upstairs.

Everyone else was seated and dinenr was beign served by the time they got up there. Slaughter about knocked Tahlly over when she entered the room. "I wanted to surprise you. Besides I got sick of those walls." Tahlyl joked. '_It's good to see her humor is back._' Slaughter thought carefully hugging her. "You called that a hug?" Tahlly laughed hugging her tighter.

'_Oh yeah! She definitely back to normal_.' Slaughter thought hugging her back but still not using her full strength. Qhuinn quickly got up and pulled out her seat for her. He could feel everyone's eyes on him but he just shrugged it off. She smiled and thanked him. He scooted her chair I nand leaned down to whipser. "You look gorgeous tonight."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dinner was more lively than it had been in weeks. Though Tahlly barely said anything, well if a question wasn't asked in her direction. But her presence affected everyone there. Slaughter was actually laughing and smiling. Lassiter didn't look half dead neither. Everyone seemed charged by this energy. "In honor of Angel's recovery let's celebrate!" Rhage announced.

"Since when do you get to make big decision like that?" Butch teased him. Everyone chuckled then Wrath interrupted. "That's a good idea." The brothers about fell out of their chairs. "Are you serious my lord?" Z asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, we were working twice as hard to find Angel. We have successfully rescued and she is mostly recovered I believe a celebration is order." Wrath said. The crowd exploded with suggest from what to do tonight. "Hey! Angel should choose!" Mary piped up. "Good idea honey. "Rhage said hugging her.

"Yeah what do you want to do Angel?" Bella asked. Tahlly blushed and keep her eyes low as everyone turned to her. "Um,…well a movie night I guess would be great." She muttered. "That sounds wonderful." Lassiter said patting her head. She smiled up at him. "Okay you also get to chose the movie." Beth said. "No chick flicks." Butch groaned who got a swift smack from Marissa.

"She can pick anything she wants." Marissa said. "Ahhh well the last movie I saw was really good do you guys have a copy of the Mask?" Tahlly asked. Everyone stared at her again making her stare at her baked Alaska. "Hey movies weren't on our list during our search." Slaughter said making to her rescue. "I'm sure one of us has a copy." Rhage said smiling at her.

After dessert Wrath ordered the house to met in the theatre in an hour. "Do you think you have a copy of that?" Slaughter asked V as he exited the dinning room. "Why would you ask me?" He asked continuing to walk towards the Pit. "Cause everyone in the house including me know you're the tech nerd." Slaughter said.

He turned around and glared at her. She glared back at him. "Okay maybe geek is the wrong word, tech expert. I've been informed your have an extensive collect of videos you surely have to have some comedy or some Jim Carry." Slaughter said continuing to follow him. "I don't do comedy." V growled blowing her off.

"I think that might be in my collection from what I brought from the outside world. I'll see if I can find it." Butch said coming up to her. "Thanks, I should have known better to try to talk Mr. Sourpuss." Slaughter said smiling at him then headed off to find Tahlly. 'A house full of men, one of them has to own the silly movie.' Slaughter thought.

Jane and Lassiter were walking up to the theatre to see if the movie was in the collection. "Why did you pick that movie?" Lassiter asked carefully helping her up the stairs at step at a time. "Because I figured the guys wouldn't want to watch Breakfast Club or He's not that into you so I picked a comedy. Everyone loves comedy. Besides I'm a big fan of Jim Carry, especially his early work." Tahlly said as they reached the top.

"That's very sweet of you." Jane said. "Well it's everyone's night to enjoy not just mine." Angel said as they entered the room. "Would you like a snack?" Lassiter asked making her it down. "She just ate Lassiter." Jane reminded him. "No thank you I'm fine. Stop making such a fuss over me. I can do everything just fine." Tahlly said crossing one leg over the other.

On the way to the theatre Slaughter ran into Qhuinn, John and Blay. John and Blay had huge grins on their faces. Slaughter raise her eyebrows as she asked "What's going on?" "Nothing, they're just being goofs." Qhuinn grumbled as he walked into the theatre. "He's mad because we're teasing him about whether they in a real relationship or not. You know guy stuff." Blay said.

Slaughter rolled her eyes and moved on. She entered the theatre to see Lassiter on one side of Tahlly and Qhuinn on the other. _'Jeez what's a ward got to do to sit next to her Ahstrux Nohtrum_.' Slaughter thought sitting next to Qhuinn. 'I wonder when she'll tell Lassiter.' Slaughter thought leaning forward to watch the action.

Tahlly was talking to Lassiter slightly turned away from Qhuinn but she was holding his hand. _'Damn she can multitask._' Slaughter thought. Then Blay and John bustled down the aisle, disturbing everything which made Slaughter laugh. John sat next to her and Blay against the wall. "So much for us getting all the attention huh?" She joked. He nodded looking seriously, except his grin gave him away. The three of them continued to watch the couple.

Just when Mary asked Lassiter away to help with the popcorn so the young couple could talk Rhage burst into the room. "I found it!" The three of them about jump out of their chairs. 'Damn it!' Slaughter thought grinding her teeth. She had totally missed something that had happen cause Tahlly was gigging and squeezing his hand.

"Good we can get this show on the road then!" Tahlly cheered to Rhage. Rhage went over to the tape player and popped it in. "Should we wait for the others? It's only been 45 minutes." Marissa suggested. "I guess so." Rhage said sitting down. By the time everyone had arrive the popcorn was ready and already gone. The second was just finishing when V walked into the room. Everyone was in there respected seats.

V took his seat in the back across the aisle from Lassiter and next to Jane. "I was beginning to think you were gonna show." Jane whispered handing him a bag of popcorn. "I wouldn't leave you alone in a room of couples. Besides I won't let them get me." V whispered. Rhage hit the play button and quickly took his seat.

'_This is almost like the dates I've read about so much._' Tahlly thought popping a piece of corn into her mouth watching the screen leaning towards Qhuinn. She saw Lassiter glance her direction a few times. '_Well almost, most dates don't involve fathers, even in our world_.' Tahlly thought squeezing his hand. Qhuinn glanced from Lassiter to Tahlly to John. 'He's still cool, that's good.' Qhuinn thought as his eyes returned to the screen.

They didn't stay there though. His gaze return to Tahlly. 'She looks so beautiful tonight.' Qhuinn thought gently squeezing her hand. The movie seemed to end quickly. Even tough it was pretty early for them, everyone decided to 'turn in for the night.' Lassiter helped Tahlly to her room.

"I'm just gonna rest tonight, read some before going to bed." Tahlly said sitting on the bed. "Go get some sleep Lassiter." Slaughter said from the doorway. "I'll make sure you does what she's suppose." Slaughter continued as she sat beside Tahlly on the bed. "Alright, I'll see ya in the morning honey." Lassiter said kissing the top of her head and leaving.

"The same goes for you, no watching me sleep anymore." Tahlly said turning to her. "Wasn't planning on it. I know someone who rather do it much more than me." Slaughter teased getting up from the bed. Tahlly blushed as Qhuinn poked his head into the room. "The coast is clear." Slaughter said heading out of the room. Tahlly sighed as he entered the room.

"I should tell him soon. Secreting around like this isn't fair to you." Tahlly said. "Ah you should tell him before anyone else does, cause believe me a secret isn't a secret long in this house." Qhuinn said sitting beside Tahlly. " Yeah I figured that one out." Tahlly said cuddling up to Qhuinn. Qhuinn wrapped his arms around her.

"If we're gonna do this, we should both be completely honest with each other." Tahlly said looking up at him. "Yes I completely agree." Qhuinn said staring into silver eyes. '_Why would she say something like that._' Qhuinn thought searching her eyes. " Then I have something to say." Tahlly said sitting up.

"Then say it." Qhuinn said gently gripping her arms. Tahlly took a deep breathe and looked down. "The night I gave you blood, I saw something I wasn't suppose to." Tahlly whispered. Qhuinn got wide eye and worried. "What did you see Tahlly?" He asked taking her chin and making her look up. '_She looks so scare. What did she see?_' Qhuinn thought.

"I, I saw our past." Tahlly confessed looking down again. "M-My past?" He questioned. "Yes, all of it from the day you were born to the day of the feeding." Tahlly exclaimed. Qhuinn could see her shaking as she wrapped her arms herself. She still didn't look up at him.

She took his silent as angry. "I'm sorry! I should have told you sooner. I didn't want to upset you. But it's nothing I can control." Tahlly said shaking her more. Qhuinn quickly hugged her tight. "It's alright Tahlly." He said smoothing her hair down. "I understand, I'm not mad at you." Qhuinn continued squeezing her.

She hugged him back. "And my name isn't Angel, it's Tahlly. I couldn't stand my name before." Tahlly said looking up at her eyes misty. Qhuinn felt a stab in his heart. He hugged her to his chest. "It's okay Tahlly. You don't have to say anything else." He said wiping away her tears. She sniff and hugged him back and rest her head on his shoulder.

He laid back on her bed and kept her in his arms. She nuzzled the crook of his neck and kissed his cheek. "So you saw everything?" He asked getting a little nervous. "Yes, the beating and those private moments. The beat was worst to sit though." Tahlly said getting quiet.

"Really why?" Qhuinn asked. "I felt pain, and not just your pain. I felt pain because I had to watch and there was nothing I could do. I just had to sit there and watch." Tahlly said gripping on to him. This surprised him. '_I thought the make out scenes with the other women would hurt her more. That's what most female would say._' He thought.

He kissed again making sure she got his message. "You really are something special." He chuckled. She smiled up at him and kissed him again. "And so are you Tehllic. (darling)" Tahlly said returning to original position. She closed her eyes as she rest her head on his shoulder. He just smiled and rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. Together they fell asleep for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tahlly slept in and didn't wake up until the shutters rose. She yawned and sat up. Qhuinn's arm held tight to her even as he slept. She leaned down and kissed him, first on his neck then on his jaw, then up to his kiss then to his forehead.

She heard him chuckle as he tighten his grip. "Good morning Tahlly." He said pulling her close. He copied her greeting but top it off with a kiss on her lips. She smiled as he pulled off. "I was about to do that." "Looks like I beat you to it then." He smirked sitting up.

"Sleep well?" She asked trying to pull out of his grip. His kept his grip on her wrist. "Of course. The best nights rest I ever got." He said. "You're just saying that." She said tryign to sooth his messy hair. "No really. I don't think I've ever felt this rest before." He said with a grin. She grinned back and finally broke his grip.

'_She thinks I'm kidding, but I'm not. I never felt so safe and security_.' Qhuinn thought watching her walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" He asked hoping she didn't hear his slight panic. She turned back towards him. The look on her face said she had hear the panic. "Nowhere _Tehllic_ but I do need to go change my clothes." She said making back over to the bed.

'_Oh right._' He thought feeling silly for panicking like that. She wrapped him up. Resting his head right over her heart. Then she kissed the top of his head and whispered "Don't be so fearful. I will never leave you." He took in a breath inhaling her sweet sunflower scent. "I'm not _Tahlly_. Now go get dressed." He said when she released him.

"Alright I'll shower and change and see you down in the gym." Angel said heading back to the door. But she didn't make it into the hall yet again. Qhuinn had quickly scooped her up. "Now who says you get to shower alone?" He asked. She blushed and giggled. "Q-Qhuinn." She shuttered obviously embarrassed.

"Come on Tahlly. I'll behave or do you not trust me?" He asked putting her down and looking her straight in the eye. Her blush deepened and run down her neck. She look away and shook her head. "No that's not it, it will never be. I've just,….I've never bathe with a male before." She confessed. Qhuinn was silent for a moment.

"Never? Have you ever laid with a male before either?" He asked. She shook her head again. '_It all makes sense now. Why she was so timid around us and why she acted so fierce. She was afraid of males_.' Qhuinn thought as he embraced her. "Oh Tahlly, I'm sorry. I can be so dense. I promise to take things slowly." He said.

To his surprise she shook her head again. "No I don't want you tip toeing around. Be yourself. If you want to shower together then we can." She said looking up at him. The ferocity was back in her eyes. He knew better than to argue with her when she had that look in her eyes. "Okay if that's what you want." He said as he took them next door to her room.

They went into her bathroom. Qhuinn shut the door but left it unlocked. Tahlly leaned against the sink and took a deep breath. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders. She nodded and took another deep breath. Qhuinn released his grip and stepped away.

He took off his shirt; bring it over his head revealing his tight, muscular body. Tahlly felt her body temperature rise a bit. Her eyes stayed glued to his body. She had seen him lifting weights before and she had been fine. But up close it was a totally different creature. She swallowed hard as his hand traveled down to his wrist line.

Without thinking she lurched forward grabbing his hands and stopped him. He stared at her. But her vision was down at his hands at his pant's line. "Mh maybe we sho…" He started to say when she cut him off with a rush of a kiss. He stumbled back into the walk-in shower bracing himself against the wall. He catch himself on the soap rack and the water dial. He greedily kissed her back.

'So much for taking this slow.' He thought as he pulled the dial out. Cold water rushed out soaking the two of them. She pulled off grinning a mile wide. "I've always wanted to do that." He stared at her dumbfound. She began to giggle as she stepped out of the shower. The sound reminded him of silver sleigh bells."You…when did you learn that one?" He asked still confused.

"I didn't, I saw that on a movie once and thought it would be fun to try." Tahlly said still smiling. "Besides I thought if we just jumped into it; it would be easier for me and it is." She said stripping off her wet clothes. Qhuinn began to erupt with laughter. He laughed until his side hurt. She stared down at him confused.

"Not fun to be on the other side is it?" He asked. She shook her head. "Sorry but it was funny. You're a strange one Tahlly." Qhuinn said stepping out of the shower to take off his now soaked jeans. '_Urgh wet jeans, this is gonna be fun_.' He thought rolling his eyes as he tried to peel off his jeans.

Angel was fully naked she stepped under the hot steam of water. "Ahhh this feels good." She said. Qhuinn nearly tripped rushing back into the shower. "Does it now?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled and nodded. "Yes and that tickles." He smirked and tried to tickle her.

After the shower the two of them headed down to the gym, they were half way there until they ran into Lassiter. "Oh _Dahden _(dad) I have something to discuss with you." Tahlly said letting go of Qhuinn's hand. "Qhuinn do you want to stay here?" She asked turning towards him.

He nodded. '_It would be best otherwise he'll tear apart the mansion to search for me._' Qhuinn thought. Lassiter looked worried. He looked form Tahlly then back to Qhuinn. She took a deep breath then explained. "Dahden, Qhuinn and I are seeing each other." She stared him straight in the eyes. He looked from her to him then back to her again. Qhuinn could guess his thought process as his expression changed. His expression went from anger, to fear then finally to what Qhuinn thought was 'understanding'.

"I'm happy for you Tahlly." He said hugging her. She of course hugged him back. They looked like a family to him. They looked alike at least. Well except Angel didn't have any pierces. They had that over his family. They had only been a family officially for only two days and they were more than a family then his had ever been. Then Lassiter looked up at Qhuinn. He mouthed silently '_we need to talk._' He nodded. Qhuinn knew he wasn't gonna get out of that. If you took any female for a mate you had to deal with their father. But Qhuinn was fine with that.

"I'm gonna talk to Lassiter for a bit so I'll see ya at First meal okay?" She asked turning back to Qhuinn. He nodded. He knew they still needed bonding time so later tonight wouldn't be so bad. He figured she wanted to talk to him about 'going easy on him.' No father ever went easy on a possible son-in-law.

"Actually Tahlly I want to speak with Qhuinn." Lassiter said smiling at her. She gave him a suspicious look, raising her eyebrows and narrowing her eyes. "Mhhh, alright. But please don't kill him…don't hurt in anyway." Tahlly said. "I won't hurt him." He said. "Your word?" She asked. "Yes you have my word." He said holding up his hand.

"Jeez what's with the third degree?" He asked. "You are my father. I know all males tricks, because I need to know them when Slaughter gets a lover." Tahlly said. "You have no idea." He said with a smirk. Tahlly kissed Qhuinn then went back upstairs.

Once she was out of sight the whole atmosphere changed. Lassiter glared at Qhuinn; Qhuinn glared back. "Follow me to the gym." Lassiter said. They go to the gym and Lassiter sat on a bench. "I want you to spot me." He said. "Why?" He asked as Lassiter took off his shirt. "Cause if I distract myself I won't kill you." Lassiter growled lying down. "Oh." Qhuinn said as he got to the head of the bench.

Lassiter began to lift the bar. He left it the way it was, Qhuinn had saw Rhage used it last so it had at least 500 lbs on it. "So why Tahlly? Are you bonded with her?" Lassiter asked getting straight to the point. Yup Tahlly was defiantly his daughter. "I won't lie, because like her I'm sure you'll know. I didn't pick her; she picked me. I don't care how sissy that sounds. To me it doesn't sound 'unmanly'." Qhuinn said.

Lassiter smirked and let out a small chuckle. "Answer me vampire, are you bonded with her?" He asked. Qhuinn spotted him and kept a hold of the weights. He leaned over and stared straight into Lassiter's eyes. They were inches from each other. Qhuinn didn't know because he wanted to piss this guy off or if he wanted to show he wasn't backing down because he was serious. But Qhuinn knew the closest drove home either point.

"Yes, I'm bonded with her. I love her. I love her more than I ever realize I could love someone." Qhuinn growled. Lassiter finished his rep and got up. He smirked showing off a pair of fangs similar to his. "That's good to hear Qhuinn."

Lassiter got close, their chest were almost touching. "If you ever hurt her, even in the slightest; I will send you to the fade quickly then you can blink. If I ever hear you say otherwise I'll rip your skin off." Lassiter promised.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, 'dad'." Qhuinn grinned. Lassiter began to laugh. It reminded him of church bells. "Boy you got some balls. You'll need them; Tahlly is no pushover." Lassiter laughed. Qhuinn began to laugh too. '_Most of the brothers hate him because he's so screwed up. But he doesn't seem so bad_.' Qhuinn thought.

"Come on let's head up. First meal is probably being served." Lassiter said heading upstairs. Qhuinn followed and soon took his seat beside Tahlly. They didn't need to say anything the whole house knew what was up. Before leaving for the night Qhuinn kissed Tahlly in the doorway of the mansion.

"I'll be back by Last meal. I promise." Qhuinn said. "I'll keep you to that." Tahlly said kissing his cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As Qhuinn walked the streets of Caldwell he kept his mind sharp. But he couldn't help letting his mind wander back to the mansion. He would catch a goofy grin on his face then quickly wiped it off then get his mind back on the streets.

'_Focus Qhuinn, you could be killed otherwise_.' Qhuinn thought growling at himself. As he passed Tenth Street he got a strong whiff of baby powder. "Lesser!" He growled and he went down the alley. He came up on a drug deal. '_Lesser with drugs? What the hell_?' Qhuinn thought as he slowly came up. The lesser was facing away form him.

The druggie got his junk and scurried off. The lesser turned around to come face to face with the end of Qhuinn's glock. Then the lesser looked up at Qhuinn's face and cursed" Son of a bitch." "My sentiments exactly." Qhuinn growled forcing back the urge to shot the guy right now. It was Lash.

Angel sat by the window looking out it with Slaughter. Lassiter had went out with Tohr to fight as well. "Man how can they take this?" Angel muttered looking over at Mary and Bella who were playing pool. "They're use to it. Besides they're distracting themselves. They probably don't want to think about it either." Slaughter informed her.

"Good point, man this night feels like it will never end." Angel said as she got to her feet. "Angel don't push yourself, your ankles." Slaughter reminded her getting up too. "I know, I just can't sit still, I think a walk around the house will clam me down." Tahlly said heading out of the room with Slaughter following her.

"Something doesn't feel right. I feel like something is going on and I don't know and I should." Angel said. Slaughter chuckled. "You've always wanted to know what was going on. Did you just now notice Ms. Nosey?" Slaughter asked. "That's not what I mean." Tahlly retorted.

"I know, I'm just trying to get you to relax. All the shellans probably feel like this. There is something going on and you don't know and you won't until he comes home." Slaughter pointed out. As usually Slaughter grounded Tahlly's wild and crazy thoughts. Tahlly sighed and shook her head.

"You're right. I'm just being silly." Tahlly said. "Not silly, you're acting just right. Now let's go see if Mary and Bella with play doubles with us." Slaughter said putting her arm around Tahlly's shoulder. "Alright! That sounds good to me." Tahlly said as they headed back to the billiard room.

Lash in a flash tried to disarm Qhuinn but he was throw against a wall. This started the gruesome and long brawl between the two. Lash got up and charged at Qhuinn who fired three shots. Only one slug hit its target. 'Damn he's quick.' Qhuinn thought. Lash plowed into Qhuinn sending them both to the hard cold ground.

Lash began throwing punching until Qhuinn flipped them over and gave them back with interest. Qhuinn pinned Lash's arm down and growled. "You son of a bitch. We've always wanted to do this haven't we? Tear each other apart." Lash smirked and laid still. "You wanted her didn't you?"

"I should kill you for what you did to her." Qhuinn growled unsheathing his dagger. Lash laughed as he stared up at Qhuinn's mismatched eyes. "You killed me once and I am back. Do you really think you can kill me? I'll just come back." Qhuinn's growl dropped lower as he punched Lash.

"She's still alive. You couldn't break her. She's bigger than you." Qhuinn informed him. Lash snarled and tried to wrestle away the dagger. "You never deserved this dagger! It should have been mine!" Lash snarled as the rolled in the old snow.

"Even if I hadn't killed you, you never would have gotten it. You're nothing like a Brother!" Qhuinn snapped as he got back on top. "Have you tasted her? She's delicious." Lash smirked. Qhuinn took his dagger and plugged his dagger into Lash's chest. But there was no flash of brilliance light.

There was nothing Lash just began laugh, …hard. "I'm still half vampire. You can't kill me like a normal lesser." He then punched Qhuinn off of him.

Around 4 am Tahlly waited by the door for Qhuinn. Most of the older Brothers came home and she didn't worry. But when Blay came home without John or Qhuinn she almost threw him into the wall. She grabbed a hold of his arm. "Where's Qhuinn?" She whispered. Blay could tell she was freaking out.

"Nothing big, him and John ran into some lessers and Qhuinn said he would do the clean up and would us at ZeroSum. So John went to find him. I'm sure they'll be home in an hour." Blay said trying to ease her nerves. "There's no need to worry female." Blay said walking off. '_Why do females always freak out?_' Blay thought.

After they were both exhausted Qhuinn had beat Lash unconscious he pulled out his phone and called the first number on his phone, Blay. "Hello? Qhuinn?" Blay asked. In a rush pant Qhuinn managed to get out "Alley off of Tenth Street, please hurry." Then everything went back.

After five minutes Tahlly saw Blay run down the streets. He looked scared and desperate. He ran into Rhage and quickly explained something to him. All Tahlly couldn't hear of it. The Brother's reaction was not good. She heard him curse then tell Blay to go ahead. Then Rhage raced up the stairs to Wrath's office.

Tahlly then watched Blay ran out the door then dematerialize into the cold snowy night. Tahlly then went back into the Billiard room and took Slaughter aside. "I think something's wrong with Qhuinn. I feel and Blay just rushed out of here so quickly." Tahlly explained in a whispered.

"And you want to go find him don't you?" Slaughter asked placing her hand on Tahlly's shoulder. She nodded. "But your wings, Doc Jane said…"Slaughter began. I know they can hold us. We can't go too high but they'll get us to Caldwell." Tahlly said. Slaughter grabbed Tahlly's hand and dragged her upstairs.

She went into her closet and pulled out a few hand guns and holsters. "This time we're going armed." Slaughter said. Tahlly smiled and took the gun and holster. They raced downstairs and into the snowy night. "Let's materialize to the city and you can fly him back." Slaughter said.

"Good idea." Tahlly said then they disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They arrived on the corner of Tenth and Main. Luckily no one was around to see them suddenly appear not even a drunk. They quickly got their bearings and Tahlly pointed the way. "He's down this way. I can sense him." Tahlly exclaimed. They raced down Tenth Street and into the alley.

They quickly came upon the scene. But Qhuinn hadn't been the only one who had signaled for back up. Blay was tangoing with two lessers. Both Lash and Qhuinn still lay unconscious on the pavement. From what Tahlly could tell it must have been one hell of a fight. This part of the alley was trashed.

"Might if we cut in?" Tahlly asked as she kicked her way in. Her side kick connected with the side of the lessers head. The lesser fell to the ground with a crater in the side of its head. "What in hell?" Blay began then ducked a punch. "Tahlly let me held this check on your man." Slaughter said shooting the fallen lesser. "But I'm suppose to protect you." Tahlly said her eyes darting between Slaughter and Qhuinn.

Slaughter stifled a laugh. "Please you know I can handle myself and love a good fight; which I haven't had in years. He needs your attention more than I do." Slaughter said watching the mouth of the alley for more lessers.

Tahlly went over to Qhuinn and quickly began to check his vitals. "Don't move him. The car will be here in ten minutes." Blay informed her. "How do we know that? And that's ten minutes he could in with Doc Jane." Tahlly said. "We can trust Rhage he said ten minutes it'll be ten minutes." Blay said. He looked down at Qhuinn and where Tahlly had her hands.

"How bad is his condition?" He asked. "I don't know. I'm not a doctor. But for him to be out cold he might have some internal damages. A fighter like him wouldn't pass out easily." Tally said. Blay would hate to admit it her but she was right. "But how would you get him there?" Blay asked kneeling beside her.

Blay angled himself so he could quickly help Slaughter if she needed it and protect Qhuinn…and Tahlly. "Same way we got there the first time, fly." Tahlly said closing her eyes and consecrating on Qhuinn. His breathing seemed normal but a little forced. His heart rate seemed a bit slow for her comfort.

"FLY?! But your wings are…." Blay started when she cut him off. "I don't want to hear it right now. We just need to get him home." Tahlly said. Blay looked at Slaughter who was still waiting for more lessers then to Qhuinn and finally back to her.

'_She's willing to risk life and limb literally for him. She is good for him_.' Blay thought sighing. "Alright as his best friend I give you permission to take him." He said resting his hand on hers. "Thank you." She smiled at him. She picked him up then released her wings. Blay had never seen a sight like this.

Her shirt shifted then slowly her wings uncurled. They fluttered open after all that, they seemed to be stretching. They looked beautiful even in the dim light. "Okay you guys better call them and tell them never mind. And please hurry home, you two only have two hours left, at best." Tahlly said.

"You too, God's speed Tahlly. Now go." Blay said. Her wings began to flap gently then lift them up. Once she was over the building she took off towards the mansion. She reminded him of an eagle. She looked so graceful, elegant but powerful and strong. "I think we're good Slaughter." Blay said turning towards her.

Tahlly raced towards the mansion, she flew as fast as she thought she could without injury herself. Of course this seemed incredulity slow to her. '_I have to beat the sun. I have to beat it. Come on Tahlly you can do this in ten easily_.' She thought as she flew beside Caldwell City limits.

Tahlly probably set her personal best but she wanted to go faster. "Keep pace, we don't need to injury yourself or to crash." Tahlly muttered to herself. Qhuinn seemed to groan her arms. She looked down, he still seemed asleep but she was getting nervous. "Please sweet Virgin let him be okay." Tahlly prayed.

She landed in the courtyard safely to a crowd. She handed Qhuinn over to Doc Jane who wheeled him on a gurney into the PT room. She could hear the Brothers muttering about the wings. '_That's right they've never seen my wings in full action_.' She thought as she fluttered them close.

"They look great, it seems they're fully healed." Beth said smiling at her. Tahlly smiled back nodding. "Blay and Slaughter should be home in a few." Tahlly said. "Actually we're already here." Slaughter said appearing beside her. "Oh good," Tahlly sighed. "I thought I would be nice and cause you not to worry too much tonight. Qhuinn has filled the quota for the month." Slaughter joked.

Tahlly smiled and nodded. "That he has. I'm gonna go down now. Oh! Was Wrath mad I left you?" Tahlly asked. "Why would he be mad? He understood that you couldn't hold us both and the injured needed to be taken care of." Slaughter said petting her head. "And if he didn't then fuck him. You would doing exactly what you were suppose to do." Slaughter growled. Tahlly stifled a chuckle.

'_Only Slaughter would tell the her big brother that, especially since he's the king_.' Tahlly thought as they headed down to the PT room. Angel sat outside the room in the chair closest to the door. She retracted her wings when she sat down. She clapped her hands together she was listened to Jane and Vio in the PT room.

"Isn't this full circle?" Blay said as he sat down in farthest seat from Tahlly. "Yeah I guess it is. Hopefully Qhuinn won't be out for a week." Tahlly said sitting straight up. "Nah, he's too much of a pain in the ass to out that long. Who would annoy us to death?" Blay asked chuckled. Tahlly laughed too.

"You're right he couldn't be able to last a day let allow a week." Tahlly remarked. They both laughed again. "What's so funny?" Slaughter asked walking in with John. "Nothing we were just talking about Qhuinn is all." _"I can see how that could be funny."_ John signed with a look on his face that he didn't approve of them laughing.

John and Slaughter sat down in the spare chairs. It wasn't too long until Jane come out. "He's going to be fine. He had a concussion and some fractured bones. But he'll be fine by nightfall." Jane said. Tahlly got up and thanked her. "Oh and Tahlly don't push herself like that again. You got away with this once but next time your wings might not hold. Your wings were the hardest part of your surgeries."

"Yes Doctor Jane, no more flying for awhile." Tahlly said holding up the Boy Scout promise symbol. "You may go in and see him now." Jane said stepping to the side. Tahlly nodded her head and went inside. Vio was just getting up from the desk. "He'll probably be up in a few hours." Vio said cracking his back.

"Thanks Vio." Tahlly said taking the chair beside the bed. Blay come in and took the chair on the other side. "John and Slaughter said they're going to bed but would be back before First Meal." Blay informed her. "Alright, but you're gonna hang out here with me?" Tahlly asked smiling. "Yup, he's my best friend. He would be here for me." Blay said.

"Oh I see, you guys did seem close." Tahlly said. 'I feel like I barely know anything about him. Tahlly thought staring down at Qhuinn's beautiful injured face. Within a few hours Tahlly and Blay had both fallen asleep.

Qhuinn began to stir. When he opened his eyes he realized he was in the PT room. He sat up and saw two of his favorite people where sleeping beside him. "You two couldn't stay up a few extra hours for your injured friend." He muttered shaking his head. He looked over at Blay, he looked extremely uncomfortable.

Qhuinn shook his friend. "Hey! Buddy wake up." He whispered. Once Blay began to stir Qhuinn ordered him to go to bed. "What about her?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "She probably won't let you near her without waking up. She sleeps weird. So let her sleep. If you see Lassiter or Slaughter sent them down. They're the only ones who can move her." Qhuinn informed him. "You can't move her?"

"Of course I can but can't get out of bed." Qhuinn reminded him. "Jeez! No need to get snapping. Okay, I'll see ya at first meal then." Blay said leaving. Once Qhuinn was sure Blay wasn't coming back he got out of bed. He picked Tahlly up and carried her to the bed. He laid back down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now I can go to sleep." Qhuinn yawned.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tahlly woke up to a dark scent filled her nose. She twitched her nose then sneezed. She heard a deep laugh fill the air. Her eyes flew open and she grasped. "Qhuinn!" She felt his two powerful arms snake around her thin body.

"How did I get in the bed?" She asked settling against his chest. "I dragged you into the bed a couple of hours ago when I woke up." Qhuinn explained like it was as plain as the room there were in. "You were up earlier?" Tahlly groaned, obviously annoyed with herself for not being up. "Yes, that's when I sent Blay to sleep."

"Blay was up!" Tahlly exclaimed looking up at Qhuinn. He just had the signature smirk on his face. His grin grew at Tahlly's expression. "Nah he was asleep too." Qhuinn informed her. She sighed and shook her head. "Man I really wanted to be there when you woke up." She whined. He chuckled as he sat up.

"Well we can try again, in my room of course. I don't think Jane will be happy if she walks in and see us like this." Qhuinn said. "Do you think you can walk all the way up there?" Tahlly asked getting out of the bed. "Yes, in fact I think I could carry you." He said quickly getting out of bed and picking her up.

She began to laugh as he made his way towards the door. "Qhuinn put me down! You shouldn't overdo it." Tahlly said clinging to him. He just smirked as he made his way into the gym. She just decided to let him have his way. '_This must be his way of showing that he's still a good male_.' She thought.

With no trouble at all Qhuinn made it up to his room. He sat down on his bed. "Man you sure are clingy." He joked. She glared up at him and barked "No, I'm not." He chuckled a bit and pulled her close. "It's not a bad thing _Tahlly_. I enjoy it." She blushed and buried her head into his bare chest.

He gently took her chin in his hand and made her look up. "_Tahlly,_ you don't have to be so strong for me. I will protect you." Qhuinn said titling her head back. He slowly leaned down and kissed her softly. She of course kissed him back.

She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and ran her hands down his shoulders to his pecs. He took her hand in his and brought it over his heart. He nibbled on her lip for entrance. She squirmed a bit but let him in.

His tongue embraced hers as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled off after a few minutes he pulled off. She was flushed and panting. "Are you alright? This isn't too fast is it?" He asked. She shook her head and came back in for another kiss. He met her full force.

His hands let go of hers and then went to her hair. He took her ponytail out and ran his hand all the way down its length. She ran her hand over his heart down to his bare abs. She ran her fingers over the edge of jeans. She enjoyed his reaction to this. It seemed to drive him a bit crazy.

He could hear satisfied groan as she rest her hand on the button of his jeans. '_Oh not yet Tahlly, we're just getting started_.' He thought as he pressed himself into her palm. The kiss reflected their excitement. She pulled away for a breath. '_She's get use to the breathlessness_.' He thought as she stared up at him.

She looked like she was ready for another kiss. He leaned in and greedily welcomed him back. He pushed a little farther this time, literal. He gently helped her down to the mattress beneath them. She grasped but didn't fight as his big body overlapped hers.

He waited for any protested instead got quite the opposite. She seemed to be embracing him. Her hands certainly weren't pushing him away but they were busy. "Tahlly you've seen my body before." He chuckled as he kissed her temple. "Yes but I want to memorize it. That means by touch too." Tahlly said between giggles.

"Well you can touch all you want." He said kissing her neck and down to her collar bone. He stopped at her tank top. He looked down and noticed she was in leather too. '_All the easier to remove._' He thought with a smirk. He had removed them himself enough but never off a female.

He placed his hand on her hip to get under her shirt. "You believe in equals don't you Tahlly?" Qhuinn purred into her ear as he nibbled on it. She squirmed at his hot breath and just nodded. "Well I'm shirtless I think it would only be fair if you were too." He whispered as his hand rested on her rib cage.

She jumped a bit, like she was ticklish. He smirked at this. 'She's so tender.' He thought as he bared his fangs and growled enjoying it. She purred back at him as he removed her shirt. Her skin was naturally tan her untouched skin the color of caramel syrup a few shades lighter than her coffee arms.

He carefully reached around her for her clasp. "You ready for this?" He asked. She took a deep breath and nodded. He under her clasp and she let the bra fall from her. He grasped as he stared at her. She blushed and covered herself with her arm. "No, no you're beautiful!" He exclaimed grabbing her arm.

"Please let me see them again." He pleaded. She lowered her arm and placed it by her side. He kissed her again embracing her. He liked how she felt against him totally exposed and with nothing in the way. He kissed down her neck again stopping over her carotid. She groaned as he got lower.

He stopped over her heart then went to the right. He quickly took her into his mouth. He sucked gently swirling his tongue around. She shuttered and grasped. He began to sucking as his other hand teased her other nipple. She arched her back and moaned slowly.

He could smell her pleasure, the scent of sunflowers filled the room. He groaned as his body pulsed. He pulled off and drove back at her mouth. She welcomed him back gripping him hard against her. He pushed himself against her core through her leathers and his jeans.

They both moaned. She arched farther into him and crawling his back. '_Oh the kitten has crawls_.' He thought as he broke off the kiss. He went for her neck. He kissed and sucked. His scent flourished now. The dark spice engulfed and entwined with hers. He growled as she moaned.

Then the door flung open and half the Brotherhood stood there. Quicker than you could blink Tahlly was under the covers and Qhuinn had throw pillows over her. He growls at his brothers. John and Blay seemed a little stunned but Rhage and Butch were cracking up enough for all of them.

Zsadist and Vio just shook their heads. V looked from Tahlly's now strawberry face to Qhuinn's scowl and said. "Well it seems he's made a full recovery." He then shut the door and the laughter faded.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The room was dead quiet. They both didn't move for a long minute. Tahlly broke the silent as she shifted under the sheets. "Well that was beyond embarrassing." She muttered as she reached for her shirt. He grabbed her shirt. "Yes it was, are you gonna leave?" He asked. To her he almost sounded pathetic,..almost.

"No I guess not, but the mood is seriously ruined." Tahlly said taking her shirt. "Please let's just lay here for awhile. I have more than an hour before I have to go to practice." He said as she put her shirt on. She sighed and laid back down. "Okay, we can do that." She said.

He got under the sheets and wrapped his arms around her. "Tahlly, I've been meaning to ask why are you wearing leathers?" Qhuinn asked. "It's what you wear on the field." Tahlly stated bluntly. '_No reason to pussy foot around._' She thought. "On the field? Excuse me?" He asked.

"I found out you were injured and I had to go find you. Slaughter and I went down town to find you." Tahlly said as he sat up. "Are you crazy? What if you had gotten hurt?" Qhuinn exclaimed. "Qhuinn, I've been fighting since before you were born. I'm over three hundred years old. I know how to handle myself." Tahlly stated cooling. Qhuinn growled lowly.

"Look I'm not sorry, you knew very well from the start that I'm a fighter." Tahlly stated factional as she got out of the bed. "But there's no need for you to be a fighter anymore. Slaughter and you are safe here." Qhuinn said getting up too. Tahlly picked up her bra and shoved it in her pocket.

"Yes and it drives us nuts sometimes. More so her than me, she needs to fight but I need to get out. I hate being stuck in this house all the time." Tahlly exclaimed facing him. "I hate just sitting there and being able to do anything. The other _shellans_ have to do that, because they don't know how to fight. But I'm a fighter and if I can do something I will. I'm not like other _shellans_." Tahlly stated.

"No, you're not like them." He said sizing her up. She looked like a normal female, just a bit taller than the average female and maybe a little more buff but compared to a male, especially she was nothing. "Is that bad?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"No! No, not at all." He said going towards her. "I dematerialized with Slaughter to downtown and we found you and Blay. Blay and Slaughter finished off the additional lessers that had shown up. And I brought you home." Tahlly said. "How?" Qhuinn asked grasping her arms. "I flew us home. I did what had to be done." Tahlly said being blunt as she could.

"What?!" He exclaimed. She rolled her eyes. "I am fine. We got here in one piece didn't we? And you would have never known if I hadn't told you. So stop freaking out." Tahlly said. "Freaking out? I'm not freaking out." Qhuinn said backing away and putting his hands up in defense.

"Uh yeah you are. You're acting like a over protective bonded male." She said crossing her arms. "A bonded male? You're being ridiculous." He stated copying her. A expressed flashed around her face for a second then she went blank. "Oh am I? So you don't think we've bonded? If that's how you feel than I have no right being in your room like this." She said and heading for the door.

He watched her walk out the door without saying a word then once the door shut he began cursing. "You fucking moron!" He snarled at himself. He sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. "What a fuck up." He growled fighting the urge to throw something.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He could smell a dark scent that had permeated the room. He recognized the scent as his. '_I'm such an ass_.' He thought as he stared down at his bed. The sunflower scent was disappearing quickly but his scent still stung his nose.

Tahlly went to her room and locked the door. She headed for the bathroom. "I'm not in the wrong here. I can be a fighter. I have been for so long. I can't just give it up." Tahlly thought as she stripped down and got in the shower. She didn't want to wash away his scent but she did want her space now.

She changed into a normal outfit of jeans and a t-shirt then laid down. She wanted to go to sleep even though she had only been up an hour or so. But being depressed took a lot out of you.

'_Why does this hurt so much? I love him but have I gone so far to make him my weakness_?' Tahlly thought as she closed her eyes. She felt her eyes sting and tried to push back her tears. '_No I'm not wrong. It's fair I want all or nothing_.' Tahlly thought sniffling.

There was a knocked on the door but she ignored it. She didn't even feel like talking to anyone. "Tahlly please open up." Qhuinn said through the door. _'Of course it's him. I didn't think he would come this soon. But he must suffer some.'_ Tahlly thought staying quiet.

"Look I was stupid for what I said. I rather not say this to your door,…where everyone can hear me." Qhuinn said muttering the last part. She still didn't answer him. She kept her eyes on the door. He didn't even touch the knob, she thought he would try to burst down the door.

'But you're gonna make me, to get your point across aren't you?' Qhuinn thought touching the frame. "I'm sorry I was an ass. I have to go train but I'll be there at First Meal. Please be there we." Qhuinn begged. Tahlly could hear him suck his teeth and slowly walk away.

'I never thought of skipping First Meal.' Tahlly thought as she turned away from the door. "But it sounds kinda like a good idea." Tahlly muttered closing her eyes and deciding to take a nap.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Tahlly knew Qhuinn's training would last at least two hour. She pulled herself off the bed and sat up. "Should I go train with Slaughter? But then we would be in the gym with Qhuinn." Tahlly muttered. 'It might be torturous to him though. Which could be good for me.' Tahlly thought.

She mulled over it until she couldn't stand it anymore. She got up put on some sneakers and headed downstairs. She sneaked around; she didn't want the staff to see her, if asked they would tell they saw her. That or they would ask where she was going and she couldn't answer that.

Tahlly had to go through the kitchen to get to the foyer and through to get to the front door. She swung open the kitchen the door and smacked into a wall; Wrath. She gasped but quickly covered her mouth. She could his nose flare as he smelled the air. "Tahlly, why are you in such a rush? You seem frantic." He said reaching out for her. George whined and nuzzled her hand for a pet.

"I- I uh was just…."She began trying to think of a lie but she couldn't lie, especially to the king. "I was just going outside; I need some fresh air and sunlight. Slaughter is still asleep in her bed. I know she'll be safe for an hour besides I'll be right outside her window." Tahlly said quickly.

"Tahlly take a deep breath, you seem really frantic. Are you alright?" Wrath asked placing his hand on her shoulder. George licked her hand and she placed it on his head. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "No, no sire I don't think I am alright. That's why I need to go outside. Please don't tell anyone I went outside." Tahlly said shaking now.

"Tahlly, you need to go outside then go. It's a part of who you are. Whose business it that you're out there? Go, she'll be safe." Wrath said releasing her. "Thank you." She whispered bowing her head and went around them. Before she exited the kitchen Wrath turned in her direction.

"Tahlly don't let that idiot ruin everything. Men are stupid and have a12 foot wall of concrete between them and their emotions. You'll need dynamite on Qhuinn. But it'll be worth it. No matter what he says he loves you and will lay down his life for you." Wrath said. Tahlly stopped and stared at him then smiled. "Thank you sire, I'll remember that." Tahlly said then raced outside. She quickly slammed the door behind her and raced down the steps.

She stopped near the first gate and began patting. She focused on her back and spouted her wings. She stared up at the crisp blue January sky then reached for it. She floated up to the sky then took off like a shot. She wanted to fly, absorb the sun. She flew around the property for awhile before settling on the roof.

The roof unlike the rest of the house was dirty. There was at least three pounds of leaves that had fallen over the years from the distance oak trees. She kicked a pile away from the edge and brushed a few off the railing. She sat down in one of the corners. She stared down at the ground but quickly look up.

She sighed and closed her eyes. This is what she needed a high, warm, quiet place to rest, to think. Too bad she didn't to think. She just listened and watched. She didn't want to think. Even with the sun beating down on her Tahlly began to get cold, especially her face. She gently touched she face and realized it was wet. She had been crying and judging from how wet her shirt it had been since she got up there.

She wiped her face off with the sleeve of her shirt. She looked around and realized the sun was partial gone. There was only a small hint of pink and purple in the sky. 'It's dark; First meal will be served soon.' Tahlly thought standing up. Her knees were stiff from sitting so long.

She stretched as she debated whether or not to leave the roof. A cold breeze zipped around her making her shiver. But the breeze was carried something for her. She could hear someone calling her. She turned towards the direction of the voice. No, there was a bunch of voices.

"Shut up John I feel like an ass as it is." Qhuinn snapped. Tahlly could the two of them searching the Eastern side of the property. She could also see Vio and Slaughter searching the back of the property. Blay was to the west with Rhage. They were all searching for her.

"TAHLLY! COME OUT TAHLLY!" "I feel like I'm searching for a child." Blay muttered. "Hey you're buddy is to blame. Any female would have taken off in the position." Rhage retorted. "I should castrate him for upsetting her." Slaughter growled to Vio, which just made him laugh. "Tahlly might get a little upset about that." "Yeah that she didn't get to do it." Slaughter replied.

"Tahlly! Come on I'm sorry! We both know I was an ass." Qhuinn exclaimed turning around in circles. Tahlly could see John sign something to him. "Yeah I know I deserve this." Qhuinn snapped. He called out her name again. His voice sounded sad and frustrated.

Tahlly pulled out her wings and fluttered to the ground. She stopped a foot off the ground so he wouldn't hear the feet crunch on the snow. "Are you willing to make it up to me?" Tahlly asked from behind him. He spun around and gapped at her. "Tahlly,…of course!" He said running towards her.

He quick plucked her out of the sir and pulled her into a bear hug. "I miss you! Please don't scare me like that again." He said kissing the top of her head. "I'll try not to." She said hugging him back. "What is you want Tahlly, you name it and I'll give it to you." Qhuinn said releasing the hug but keeping his hands on her arms.

"You, I want you." She said staring up at him. "You've had me." He chuckled grinning wide. "No, I know that. I want you wholly, everything. I want you to commit." She said barely above whisper. He was quiet for a minute as he scoped her eyes as if trying to see inside her, to her soul.

"Of course _Tahlly_, nothing would make me happy." He said kissing her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The house was in a terror for days trying to get ready for the mating ceremony. "Which looks better the red or white?" Angel asked twirling in a white dress. It was tight at her waist and bosom and flared at her hips. The lower part of the dress was gauzy and lace. She looked cute and elegant. "I prefer the white. It means purity in the human race. Angels are always seen in white in the bible." Tahlly said smoothing the material.

"Yes but we're not humans. Red means purity in the race's eyes." Marissa said circling Tahlly. "I like the white better, it seems more her somehow." Slaughter said. "Even though it's the exact same dress?" Beth asked raising her eyebrows. "I think it's the wrong shade of red." Mary suggested. "Besides none of us but Beth stuck to tradition and that's because she is the queen she had too." Bella said. "She has a point." Jane pointed out.

"Well I like the white best." Tahlly smiled meekly. "Well it's your wedding, it's what you want." Slaughter said. "Then white it is." Tahlly smiled. "Besides I think Tahlly and Qhuinn need a wedding as unique as them." Beth said making everyone laugh. "That is very true." Jane replied. They tried a few veils and what to do with her hair.

"I wish I could wear roses in my hair." Tahlly whimpered running her hand though her white shoulder length hair. "Try my tiara. I bet it will look fabulous maybe we can try to wrap the roses though it." Marissa said placing it on her head. After twenty minutes they had figured out to get the roses though the tiara without overshadowing or tangling in the veil.

Tahlly took a deep sigh and sat down. "I wonder if Qhuinn is going through all this trouble too." "No! Men never going hell like this." Marry replied making them all laugh again. On the other side of the mansion the women had been right.

The young men sat around Qhuinn's room in silence. He had long picked the suit to wear. After all he wasn't going to white or red he wasn't a virgin by anyone standards. His suit was black with a charcoal silk vest over a midnight blue button up shirt. It was good looking to say the least. "This feels kinda surreal." Blay muttered taking a sip of his beer. Jon nodded in agreement and copied Blay's action.

"Yeah, but it is. You guy don't understand but you will one day. I'm willing to give her anything she wants. And what she wants isn't outrageous it's perfectly normal." Qhuinn said pacing the length of his room. He hadn't sat down in nearly an hour. He was surprise the carpet hadn't caught fire from the friction of his continuous movement over it.

"But neither of you are normal; so this kinda abnormal for you both. I certainly didn't think you would be the first of us to be mated." Blay said. All three of them to lock eyes and then sighed. This was a bit weird and it was obvious.

"I didn't ever think I be mated any time soon. I always thought I wanted to be mated but now it's almost here…."Qhuinn stated but trailed off. John quickly filled the gap. "_Don't going anything stupid. You have love don't throw it away. We both would kill to be in your position_." John's simple statement weighted heavy on Qhuinn.

Hell Qhuinn knew John's word were true for John and Blay. He ran his hand through his hair and cursed in the Old Language. "Yeah I know. I'm not backing out of this. I don't want to lose her again." Qhuinn said stopping his pacing. "I know what I'm getting is worth way more than what I'm turning in. It's like turning in a Buick and getting a Porsche." Qhuinn said finally sitting down. His body thanked him; he didn't realize he felt so tired.

After a few more days the big day finally came. During week the Tahlly and Qhuinn had barely seen each other. Qhuinn had been in the field and Tahlly been swarmed with details over the mating ceremony. The doggens said not to worry but she wanted to came sure everything went as planned. The great hall was light like the break of day with a bunch of red and white candles.

The room was just so beautiful; it was breath taking. Qhuinn stood beside John by an arch that Fritz had set up. Tahlly entered the room and all eyes turned to her. She of coursed blushed and quickly walked towards the arch. But how could they not look. She was beautiful even more so in her white wedding dress. It was so perfect for her. Qhuinn gulped her eyes met his.

Lassiter sat in the front row and stopped her as he passed him. He stood up and hugged her and kissed her cheek. Slaughter did the same and whispered something then intensified her blush. Slaughter then returned to stop on the other side of the arch. She finally made it to the arch where Qhuinn stood. He took her hands and rubbed her smooth knuckles. "_It's ok Tahlly_." He whispered in the old language.

Wrath summoned the Scribe Virgin for them. She appeared in a brilliant light then was blinding. Qhuinn gulped as he stared at the black unmoving robes. Tahlly jumped her eyes to the floor and Qhuinn followed suited.

"Why have you summoned me King?" She asked in a voice nothing less that beautiful. He heard this voice before but he could not place it. But he quickly dismissed the thought he knew better than to dishonor the Scribe Virgin.

"We have a mating ceremony." Wrath said bowing to her. "Please come forward." She said holding out both hands. Wrath moved to the side to let them move closer to the holy being. They each put out a hand palm up. But Tahlly would not let go of his other hand.

"Mh,….." Was all she the hooded figured said at first. "This is a good match. Very complimentary; very balanced. This match would be good for both of you." The Scribe Virgin said. Tahlly blushed again and kept her head down. Qhuinn couldn't help but glance between the two of them. "I approve of this mating." She finally said. Tahlly quickly glanced up grinning and curtsied to the Scribe Virgin.

As quickly as she appeared the Scribe Virgin disappeared. The crowd behind cheered and clapped. Tahlly turned to Slaughter and took something from her. "I know this is a mainly human thing but I wanted to do this anyways. I want everyone no matter the race to know you're mine." She said taking his hand and placing a silver ring on his left hand. Once now his finger she laced their fingers together.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. '_How much we think alike._' He thought feeling the ring box weight heavy in his right pocket. He decided to give it to her later. "I love you." He whispered when she broke the kiss. Zsadist began to sing a song Tahlly must have requested because he barely recognized it. All he could tell was that is was probably an Old World love song because it was in old language. He took her hands and they began to dance. "I love you too, _Nallum_." She said grinning at him.

Fin,


End file.
